Dawn of a New Love
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: After Ash finds May cheating on him he gets depressed and he becomes a heart cold person. But can a certain blue haired girl Named Dawn can heal his broken heart and lemons in later chapters. And Maybe I Might do a Advanceshipping story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Pokemon fanfiction so I decide to do a pearlshipping story because I like Pearlshipping and Advanceshippers you will not like this story I promise that I will do a Advanceshipping story after I finish this story because I like Advanceshipping as well.**.

**Ash – 16 years old**

**May – 15 years old**

The sun was beaming down on over the open ocean, the waters reflecting its bright sunlight. A (small or large? Not specified boat) was moving throughout the waves. Upon the boat was a sixteen year old raven-haired boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. (Describe what achievements he has done)

Ash was currently looking out over the rail at the new region in the distance. He was accompanied by two Pokemon. One was a yellow rodent named Pikachu. The other was a purple monkey that had a hand-like tail named Aipom. It stood on Ash's new red hat with a blue pokeball design in the middle.

Besides the two Pokemon looking over the horizon, Ash had two Pokemon whom he was holding in his arms. The first was a female Budew. It is a special Budew, as unlike the norm, its chest is purple instead of gree. The other Pokemon was a Manaphy which was a small, blue aquatic-type Pokemon with stubby feet and club-like arms. It also had a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. It had an onion size head which has two long blue antenna with spheres at the end.

As Ash looked over the railing of the boat, all he felt was cold and unfeeling. Normally, Ash would be excited and enthusiastic when he was going to a new region. That wasn't the case this time. There wasn't a trace of joy on his face. His Pokemon hated to see him like this. With the exception of Budew, they had each known Ash a long time and could tell this wasn't the norm. He was in a lot of pain right now, and it was all because of one certain girl.

"Why, May? Why?" As murmured quietly as he remembered what happened only a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

Ash Ketchum had been talking about going to Sinnoh ever since his battle with Gary's Electivire. He felt like he had to go to Sinnoh to catch some new Pokémon and get one step closer to achieving his dream. Currently, he was in his room preparing to pack for his trip. His mother had been kind enough to make him a new set of clothes for his journey, despite being saddened that he was leaving again so soon. (Descibe the scene)

As Ash was packing, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"I can't wait to go to Sinnoh to get new Pokémon!" Ash said happily

Ash heard chuckling and looked at his girlfriend May. He loved it when he heard that cute laugh escape her mouth. It was like his face would heat up every time he heard her lovely voice. Ash still blushed when he thought of May as his girlfriend even though they had been dating for over two months now.

"Oh,Ash. Only you can get this excited to go to a new region filled with new Pokémon" May said while she continued as she finished giggling.

"Well, it's not my fault that I get excited to go to a new region. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Ash replied as he looked at his best friend.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded excitedly.

"Oh, Ash. That what I love about you," May said and then giggled once more.

Ash grinned and pulled her close to him. He then kissed her passionately, and after a short battle for dominance, he started exploring her mouth. Suddenly one of Ash's Pokéball opened to reveal a certain aquatic Pokemon.

"Mama, papa?" said Manaphy as she looked at Ash and May.

Ash and May broke their kiss and looked at Manaphy, looking extremely awkward. They hoped that Manaphy hadn't noticed what they were doing.

"Yes, Manaphy?" May said while kneeling down to give Manaphy a hug.

"I love you mama" Manaphy murmured happily.

May smiled back at Manaphy "I love you too, Manaphy."

Ash smiled as he looked at the scene with Manaphy and May. It was almost like they were a real family. He, Pikachu, May, and Manaphy. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't in his life. He felt like he could stay in this moment forever.

"Ash, sweetheart, can you come down here please?" his mom asked in a sweet tone.

"I'm coming mom." Ash replied.

Ash gave May a quick kiss and then took Manaphy from May. He held Manaphy in his arms and went down stairs. May and Pikachu followed him into the kitchen where Ash's mom was seated on a chair, waiting for him.

"So mom what do yon need?" Ash asked curiously.

Delia smiled at her son. "Ash, Professor Oak needs you in his lab. Apparently it's very important. All he said is that he wants to give you something he found about half an hour ago."

Professor Oak had wanted to see him and give him something. Ash's curiosity was immediately piqued. He wondered what it could be. Ash then nodded to his mother before giving May a small peck on the cheek **( Don't put in story, just a note: they won't due a passionate kiss in front of Ash's Mom like you originally had**). When they broke apart, Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder and together, Ash and his best buddy left the house.

As May watched them leave, she saw Sceptile leaning against the wall of the house with its eyes closed and trademark twig in its mouth.

"Hey, Sceptile." May greeted to Ash's Pokémon

Sceptile opened his eyes and looked at May.

"Tile" Sceptile replied, and then waved back at May.

It was then something caught Sceptile's attention, causing it to perk up. He narrowed his eyes when he saw someone with familiar green hair. He was still wearing the same with purple shirt and greenish pants that he had in Hoenn. Sceptile started growling at him, not at all happy to see him here. May heard Sceptile growling and looked at the person who was causing him to growl so angrily. She walked outside to meet the person.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May asked in a confused tone.

Drew said nothing in response and just kept walking, which started to unnerve May a little bit. She was about to ask him again until Drew hugged her as soon as he was close enough, effectively cutting her off. Sceptile watched on, getting ever more suspicious of what's going on. He never really trusted Drew and could sense something was up.

"May, it's been two months since I last saw you. Can't a come a visit a beautiful young woman?" Drew said pleasantly as he pulled out a rose and gave it to May

May blushed and took the offered rose. If there was one thing she knew about Drew, it was that he always had a steady supply of roses somehow.

"Thank you, Drew." May said.

Drew then lost his pleasant smile before giving May a serious expression. "Can I talk to you privately?"

May gave Drew a curious glance. What could be so important that Drew had to talk to her privately? After looking into his pleading eyes for a moment, she decided there could be no harm done to hear him out. She then gave a nod to the green-haired boy.

"Ok, Drew follow me." May said.

She led Drew up to Ash's room and closed the door so they could talk privately.

That was the final straw for Sceptile, who had seen the whole thing. He didn't want his master to be heartbroken like he was when Meganium choose that Tropius instead of him. That scene still haunted him to this day and he refused for Ash to feel the same way it did that time. He immediately shot off towards Professor Oak's lab, going as fast as he could to get Ash. HE hopped that he was quick enough they'd be able to stop May from doing anything with Drew.

**In Ash's room.**

"So Drew, what do you want talk about?" May asked.

They were both sat on the bed looking at each other. Although Drew was staring far more intently at May. He was stunned by her beauty. Everything from her luscious hair to her perfect curves . He stopped his staring when he noticed that she was looking at him, expecting an answer to her question. He took in a deep breath before saying what he wanted to for a long time.

"May. I-I l-love y-you. Ever since the first time we met, I fell head over heels for you." Drew managed to stutter out.

He then looked at May and could tell by the look on her face that she was shocked. May took a moment to compose herself and then gave Drew a sympathetic look. She couldn't believe Drew actually loved her. Sure, she had known that they were friends, but love?! She had never thought of Drew like that! Unable to reciprocate his feelings, May gave him a sympathetic look.

"Look I'm sorry Drew. But the thing is I'm with Ash now." she said, trying to sound as nice as possible..

Drew felt his jealousy growing. He had to find a way to get rid of Ketchum. That boy had always been in his way of getting to May. Now Ash had stolen her from him! Suddenly, he had an idea. A smirk formed on his face but he quickly got rid of it before May would notice. He then gave May one of his customary smiles that would make any girl melt. Then Drew did something unexpected. Something that May had no chance to stop. Drew leaned in and kissed her. She sat on Ash's bed, completely shocked that Drew was kissing her. Several alarms seemed to be going off in her head, telling her to break the kiss. She didn't know what to do but found, to her surprise, that she was enjoying the kiss. Her conscience failed as thoughts of Ash were temporarily forgotten she kissed back.

"What the hell?!" a voice yelled from the door.

May knew that voice as a look over horror came to her face. This was one of the few times it sounded angry. May broke away from Drew and saw none other than her boyfriend Ash at the door, looking completely outraged. May was surprised at the extremely pissed off look on Ash's face. She had no idea that he could actually make a face like that since he was always so happy and forgiving. She could see that he was on the verge of tears and realized how stupid she had just been. She then noticed Manaphy, Pikachu and Sceptile looking at her. The first two had shocked expressions and the latter glared at her and just shook his head. May was in such shock that she almost didn't notice the shiny Budew sat in Ash's arms.

**Before that incident**

Ash Ketchum was at Professor Oak's lab, wondering what the Pokemon professor had in store for him.

"So Professor what do you want me here for?" Ash asked the Professor.

Professor Oak looked at Ash and smiled. He took a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it onto the floor, revealing a Pokémon that made Ash's jaw drop and caused his eyes to widen. Standing on the desk in front of him was a shiny Budew. Professor Oak chuckled at the look on Ash's face. This was enough to snap Ash out of his shock.

"Ash I want you to take this Budew with you to Sinnoh. I found it a couple of hours ago. Incidentally, it was playing with your Pokémon at the back of my lab. Since shiny Pokémon are so hard to come by I could pass up the opportunity to catch it. I believe that she has the best chance of reaching her max potential with you which is why I want you to take care of this Budew." Professor Oak told Ash.

"Wow Professor! Thank you for having so much faith in me. I promise I will take care of Budew and make her as strong as she can possibly be!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Professor Oak nodded and gave Budew's pokéball to Ash. Ash tried to return Budew but something was strange. It was constantly dodging the red beam. Ash watched as Budew shook her head and glared at the pokéball. Ash immediately understood what was going on. It seemed that made two Pokemon, after his Pikachu, that Ash owned who didn't like pokeballs. Ash placed Budew's Pokéball on his belt and picked up Budew. Budew quickly nuzzled Ash affectionately. Ash smiled and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, Budew. I won't make you go in the pokeball if you don't want to," Ash told it kindly.

"Dew," Budew cooed softly.

Pikachu wasted no time in introducing himself to Budew.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu greeted as he waved at her. Manaphy then gave Budew a hug. Ash and Professor Oak smiled that both Pokémon were making Budew feel welcome to the family.

"Ash, I have something else for you . This is a Shiny Stone so if Budew evolves to Roselia you can use this to make her evolve into a Roserade."

Professor gave the Shiny Stone to Ash. Ash quickly placed the Shiny Stone safely in his pocket.

"Thanks a lot, Professor," Ash said sincerely.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sceptile burst through the door. Ash was confused to see Sceptile here, and judging from his expression, he could tell it wasn't good news. What could have it in such a panic?

"Sceptile, what are you doing here" Ash asked.

"Scep sep tile!" Sceptile replied frantically.

Ash had gotten such a close bond with his Pokémon that he could get the gist of what his Pokémon are saying

"So something bad is happening at the house?" Ash deduced.

"Tile!" Sceptile confirmed while nodding.

Sceptile then pointed to his own back, and Ash understood what it meant..

"So you want me to ride home on your back?" Ash asked.

Sceptile nodded. Ash got on Sceptile's back and the Hoenn starter shot off incredibly fast to Ash's house. Pikachu, Budew and Manaphy had to cling on to Ash while they screamed, not at all liking the speed Sceptile was running at. Finally, to Budew, Pikachu and Manaphy's relief they reached Ash's house. Ash walked inside and Sceptile pointed to his room. Ash walked up the stairs and pressed his ear to the door. He was disturbed when he heard May moan. Ash yanked open the door, and what he saw horrified him. He felt his world crumbling down as his heart broke at the scene he was watching. What made it far worse was that May kissing Drew back. Ash suddenly felt a rage he never knew he had come over him.

"What the hell?!" he screamed.

He watched as May broke the kiss with Drew and looked at him in shock. Drew smirked at the look on Ash's face and felt a rush as he knew that this was the end of Ash and May's relationship. May didn't know Drew was smirking as she was still staring as Ash and Manaphy. Ash, on the other hand, saw that Drew was smirking, which immediately doubled his rage. Drew was doing this on purpose. Ash growled at Drew and started to clench his fists. The temptation to punch Drew and wipe that smirk off his face was growing.

May looked at her boyfriend and saw that tears were now streaming down Ash's handsome face. She felt guilty that she had brought Ash to tears. Before someone could say anything, Ash lunged at Drew, surprising everyone, even Ash's Pokemon. Once the green haired coordinator saw that Ash was going to lunge at him, the smirk on his face vanished and was replaced by a look of fear. Ash then started beating the hell out of him. He was continuously punching Drew in the face as hard as he could. When he saw he wasn't doing enough damage, he began aiming for other parts of Drew's body also. Ash wanted to make Drew feel as much pain as he did right now.

May couldn't watch Ash do something so out of character and used all of her strength to pull Ash off the crumpled mess that was Drew. Before Ash ccould uttere a word to her, May pulled back her hand and slapped Ash across his face. A bright mark was left where she had slapped him.

The slap sent Ash into an even deeper shock. He couldn't even think of anything to say to her. All he could do was stare deeply into her big sapphire blue eyes. After a brief stare down, he gave her one last heartbroken expression before picking up Manaphy, Pikachu, and Budew. He quickly left the house and headed towards the port that the boat to Sinnoh was docked at.

The minute May slapped Ash, Drew knew that it was over between them, and that he had won May's heart. May saw the smirk on Drew's face and was absolutely furious. Drew shook of his smirk and looked at May

"May?" he asked.

Before the green-haired boy could say anything else, he saw her pull her hand back. He was knocked on his ass when she slapped him as hard as she was able to. He rubbed his stinging face, looking at May in shock. He was about to ask why she did that, but the glare May was giving Drew drove him into silence. He shrunk back in fear at the furious coordinator

"Don't ever talk to me AGAIN! I've lost the man I love because of you KISSING ME! I HATE YOU DREW! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN." she screamed at Drew as she pointed at the door "Get out NOW!"

Drew sighed sadly. He got up and took one last look at her. He saw that she was still glaring at him so he went down stairs and got out the house. Once Drew had left, May ran downstairs and walked outside. She looked around hoping to see Ash so she could have a chance to explain, but the only being she could see was Sceptile. She walked towards the lizard hoping that he'd tell her where Ash was. However, as she got close, she saw the hateful glare on his face. She averted her gaze, knowing that she deserved his hate for cheating on Ash. Sceptile shook his head and gave one last glare to May before going to Professor Oak's lab to be with Ash's other Pokémon

May felt incredibly guilty. She hated herself for what she's done, not just to Ash, but to Manaphy too. Manaphy had seen the whole thing. When May had looked into Manaphy's eyes, she saw a huge amount of sorrow. They had only met up with her about a week before Ash and May had started dating. Manaphy had come to find them as she wanted to come with her mama and papa instead of staying at the Sea Temple. Manaphy was the main reason they were together. She had helped Ash and May see how much they loved each other and eventually they confessed their feelings for each other. Now she had ruined their relationship all because she was stupid enough to return Drew's kiss instead of pushing him away immediately like she should've done.

May couldn't let it end like this. She had to find Ash before he left for Sinnoh! She went down the forest path by Pallet Town and searched high and low for him but still couldn't find him. After hours of searching, she gave up knowing that by now he was gone. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. May's face was filled with utter devastation.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I should never have cheated on you. I only hope that you can forgive me someday. I still Love you Ash. Please forgive me." she sobbed before going back to Ash's house.

Ash continued walking. He was sure he could hear May's voice, as well as someone sobbing, but he really didn't care whether she was crying or not. His emotionless face was stained with his dried tears. Manaphy, Budew, Pikachu and Aipom, who had decided to come with Ash to Sinnoh looked at Ash sadly. They could only imagine what their trainer was going through.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said to Ash with a concerning tone.

Ash then looked at Pikachu and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about me Pikachu. I'll be fine." Ash told him, not at all convincing Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at him and sighed sadly. He felt sorry for his friend. It really was shocking to see that May would cheat on Ash, especially with that asshole, Drew. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Ash. He then looked at Manaphy. She look so heartbroken at what had happened. In fact, it had probably hit her harder just as hard as it had hit Ash. To see her mama cheating on her papa must have broken her heart, too. Manaphy had imagined her mama and papa staying together forever: eventually getting married, having kids and then growing old together. Pikachu turned his attention back to the road in front of him, hoping that Ash would be able to get over what had happened today. When they reached the Kanto portl they waited for the ship to be ready to take them to Sinnoh.

"All Aboard to Sinnoh" the captain of the boat shouted once it was ready. Ash got on the ship and stared out at the sea as the ship set sail. He could only hope this new adventure would make him forget about what had happened.

End of flashback.

Ash, Pikachu, Budew and Manaphy looked at the new region which was now well into view. Aipom had gone back into her Pokéball a while ago as she wanted to get some rest before arriving.

Little did Ash know that there were two certain people and a Meowth who were there looking at him and his Pokémon. They had seen what had happened in Pallet, and they felt sorry for him. Despite their bad history with the raven-haired boy, they could still tell he was absolutely devastated right now.

"I feel bad for dat twerp," Meowth said to his teammates.

"Me too, Meowth. Me too" James replied.

"But that means if dat twerp is heartbroken, we can still capture his Pokémon easier and then give them to the boss" Meowth explained to Jessie and James.

Jessie, James and Meowth then looked at each other and smiled. They were Team Rocket! They had no time to feel sorry for a twerp."And then we get that promotion." they all said.

"Wobbufett!" a certain blue Pokémon said after popping out of his Pokéball

The ship docked in Sinnoh allowing Ash and his Pokémon to take their first steps in Sinnoh. Ash took a deep breath as he got off the boat and took in his surroundings. A new adventure was about to start. He took out his map to see where he needed to go.

"So this is the Sinnoh region. It looks bigger than Kanto," Ash mused as he looked at the map.

Suddenly, three nets caught Budew, Pikachu and Manaphy.

"Pika bi" Pikachu yelled.

"Budew" Budew screamed.

"Papa" Manaphy cried as she reached out for her papa.

"What the hell!" Ash yelled as he looked around. "Who the fuck did that?"

Suddenl, he heard familiar laughter. Ash looked up and spotted Team Rocket's balloon. He watched as Pikachu tried to use Thunder to break free. However, it didn't work as usual.

"I can't believe they're here." Ash screamed in aggravation.

As the balloon started flying quickly, a thought occured. "Shouldn't we know where we at first?" Jessie asked her comrades.

"You never know where you at before! Why change?" Meowth replied.

"Well, after a long trip we can look around." Jessie responded.

Meowth then got angry and screamed next thing he could think of. "You know you want to build a house!"

"So you're implying that my suggestions are less then sound." Jessie argued back as she gave Meowth a glare.

Meowth then got pissed. "I don't imply nothing to a knuckle head like you!"

Meowth screamed and his claws extended, preparing to use Fury Swipes on Jessie. Before Meowth could attack Jessie, she got Wobbufett to protect her from Meowth. Wobbufett quickly used Counter. The attack bounced off of Wobbufett tearing the balloon. Meowth was the first to realize what was about to happen.

"Oh crap," Meowth muttered moments before the balloon exploded.

Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew were released from the nets and screamed as they plummeted towards the woods as Team Rocket sailed through the air

"Can't you take a joke?" Meowth said to Wobbufett while they were blasting off.

"When it comes to countering the Wobster rules." James said.

"When it comes to flying we all rule. We're blasting off again." the trio screamed as they flew out of sight.

"Wobbufett" Wobbufett screamed as well.

Ash looked towards the woods and frowned. He couldn't believe that his Pokemon were taken from him so quickly. Ash wasn't going to let that stop him, however. He then realized he still had Aipom with him. There was no doubt the monkey Pokemon could help since his Pokemon were in a forest.

Ash then took Aipom's Pokéball off his belt and sent her out to help him find Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew.

"Come on, Aipom! We've gotta find Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew," Ash told the monkey, receiving a nod from it.

Aipom clambered up a tree and took a look around. Despite having a good view, she found nothing. She jumped out of the tree, landing on Ash's shoulder.

"No luck, huh?" Ash guessed.

Aipom shook its head in response.

"In that case, we are going to have to search through the forest on foot," Ash replied as he took off running. There was no way he was going to lose his Pokemon like this.

"Pikachu, Manaphy, Budew, I will find you." Ash said to himself with determination.

**And the end of chapter 1 dawn will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: In this story im going to let Ash do the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League and I don't see that much Pearlshipping and Advance shipping story why I don't see that much shippings theses days I want to see more Pearlshipping and Advanceshipping stories Please.**

**And I'm going to let Ash do both the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League and sorry if there are any spelling Mistakes in the story because I have Adhd and Ash and Dawn Might Be together maybe in Chapter 3 or 4. And on with the story.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn-14<strong>

**Johanna-32**

In a Beautiful day in Twinleaf Town in one of the house were a alarm clock was going of it until a hand turned off. It was a Girl she had Blue hair but she has Clips on her hair, and Sapphire Blue eyes and her names Dawn she's is 15 years old.

She got out of bed and she opened her window she sigh it was a beautiful day outside in Twinleaf town. she closed the window so that she change her pajamas to her clothes she's now wearing a blackish pink shirt and a skirt that reached down to her tights, she has a pink scarf, a beanie hat and yellow clips on her hair so all of her hair won't all go down.

She went downstairs to get breakfast but she heard her mothers voice.

"Dawn are you up yet?" her mom's sweet voice said.

Dawn then responded back "yes mom I'm awake" when she entered the kitchen she sat down on a chair and waited her mom to make breakfast.

Johanna then looked at her daughter and said "did you packed up yet Dawn?"

Dawn nodded to her mother. "And do you got the packed the postcard for Professor Rowan. You need it to find his lab to get your Pokemon, or your Pokedex.

"I know mom" she then started to get her postcard out of her pocket and showed it to her mom.

"see I never forget this"

It showed three Pokemon starters and the directions to Professor Rowan's lab.\

"Good,so have you decided to which Pokemon you want?" Her mom said.

"Dawn sigh "No mom I haven't decide which one I want." it was hard for her to pick which Pokemon she liked. "They are all so cute mom, but the thing is one of them is going to be a great partner, but I have to pick the right one because, I want to be a top coordinator like you mom."

Dawn looked at the pictures of her mom winning contests and winning the Grand Festival with her Glameow.

Johanna smiled and responded. "But first off you need to be a great Pokemon Trainer and a breeder too but please remember dear all winning coordinator first started off as Pokemon Trainers." her mom explained.

"you're right mom that what I'm going to do" Dawn then started imagination thing about which 3 Pokemon would be the best fit of her starter in the pokemon contest earning a sweat drop from her mom.

After that they both went outside and she had a big luggage and that's was a lot of stuff for dawn so her mom decide to put some clothes, and stuff inside her backpack, instead off a big luggage.

"Oh and one more thing." her mom then pulled out something out of her pocket. On her hand there was a ribbon she put it on Dawn's hand.

Dawn looked at the confusingly and then said." huh, mom whats this?"

Her mom then smiled at her "that's the first championship ribbon I won in my first contest, it's a good luck charm when I carry it around it with me I want you to have it."

"Thanks mom" the blunette said. And then dawn got on her bike before she leaves her mom said something " Professor Rowan's lab is outside just outside of Sandgem Town, and please be careful Dawn." Dawn nodded " No need to worry" she said.

And Then Dawn left to go to Sandgem Town. When she got there she thought she found the right place, but she was wrong instead of Professors lab it was a Restaurant.

She then started going everywhere to find Professor Rowan's lab but she couldn't find it. She was about to lose hope and go home until she bumped to someone it was a man with a brown suitcase, with a brown jacket, with white hair, and mustache.

" I'm Sorry" Dawn said to the man.

"Hello, Feeling lost young lady" the man said to her. Dawn then looked at him and said "you talking to me sir?" the man nodded "right you're the only one here and you're looking lost."

Dawn the looked at him shocked then she said "yeah but I will be fine" Dawn reassured the man. "perhaps, but you don't look fine now" he said.

Dawn looked down sadly "yeah I guess your right." the man then said "well why don't you come with me to my lab so we can give you your starter Pokemon."

Dawn nodded and then her eyes winded "wait what do you mean lab" then the man replied back "you may be lost but you're here, my name is Professor Rowan."

Dawn sighed in relief and then Rowan chuckled "well then lets go to my lab to get your Pokemon."

Dawn nodded and replied back "right behind you." When they got to the lab they were shocked to see in the lab it was a big mess.

Rowan then said "what happened here?"

His helpers then explained everything about what happened about.

Rowan Understand before he can say anything the Dawn said " I will go find them." she said.

"you will" the professor looked at her in a shocked shocked impression . Dawn nodded "well if you find them and crouched down so you be eye leveling them." the professor said.

Dawn nodded and she then went outside the lab when she got out there she got close to the forest she saw a orange monkey, with its fire as its tail, "its Chimchar" until she heard a noise "Piplup" until she saw Piplup firing bubble beam at Chimchar and Chimchar got away.

"stop that piplup" the girl commanded Piplup. Piplup then turned around "piplup" piplup fired an bubblebeam to Dawn but Dawn jumped out of the away from the Bubblebeam and he got away.

Dawn then started to follow Piplup but she couldn't find Piplup. "Piplup" the voice chirped she then saw Piplup in a Ariados web with other pokemon.

She was going to the web to free Piplup and the other Pokemon until a Mud shot hit right in front of her she almost screamed then saw a Ariados and she then got angry and snapped at that Ariados.

" Ariados leave them alone " she commanded, and but that Ariados didn't listen to her "Ariados" the Aridos let another mud shot to Dawn but Dawn dodged it. Then she got another idea.

She then looked at the Ariados "Follow me Ariados" 'arria" the Ariados said and then started following her in circles until it reached it own web where the trapped Pokemon are "piplup" the penguin pokemon looked at her. She then winked at the piplup " Don't worry I will get you out of there.

"Arria" the Ariados the fired another mud shot to Dawn and she dodge it, and the attack hit its own web and Piplup started flying but dawn catched piplup " I Gotcha" Dawn said when she got Piplup.

"piplup pip." the Penguin argued back "Im sorry you got scared at least safe." Dawn said until the slid down the cliff and started screaming until they landed safely.

The Penguin started arguing at her. Until dawn told Piplup its not her fault that he followed Chimchar before Piplup can argue back he heard his stomach growling and Dawn smiled.

"you're really hungry aren't you" and piplup avoided her and she still talked "well I could read you like a book." she said.

Before they can argue more she saw string shots surrounding them and saw maybe 6 Ariadoses. She then Commanded Piplup to fire Bubble beam at the web so they can escape.

Before they can escaped one of the Ariados fire a firing a string shot to one of Dawns leg and Piplup flied out of Dawn's leg and piplup looked at Dawn with concerned "Piplup" the penguin said to Dawn.

Dawn then looked at Piplup and said "Don't worry about me piplup I will be fine go" piplup shook his head no before she could say anything "Arria" she turned around and saw the Ariados firing String shot and poison sting and she then started screaming.

Piplup then got in front of her and used bide to reflect those attacks, and then piplup fired bide to the Ariados'es when the Aria Doses are gone Piplup was breathing heavily until he got fell down to his face.

So Dawn picked him up and walking until the saw a lake to"Hey Piplup look that's lake Verity" Dawn explained to Piplup and piplup got down until his stomach grumbled so Dawn knew that piplup is still hungry so she gave him some food so he can eat it.

"star raptor" she heard a screech and she saw a Staraptor, and a Starley and at the star raptor claws she saw Chimchar "chim." the fire monkey said with a sweat drop.

Dawn laughed a little. Until Dawn and Piplup felt a hard wind then they both looked at the Lake Verity then they saw a figure but she couldn't see it so she decided to go to professor Rowan's lab so she can explained to him.

When she got there she told him what happened and he then started scratching his chin about the information. and then explained to Dawn "hmm, there has been stories of Legendary Pokemon Living in Lake Verity quite a while that the pokemon you seen."

Dawn gasp "wow you think so." she was excited to hear about Legendary Pokemon.

"Now we will give you your Pokedex, And pokeballs and Starter Pokemon." Professor Rowan pointed to a pink Pokedex, 12 Pokeballs, and 3 starter Pokemon.

Then Professor Rowan then said to Dawn "And now we will give you your starter Pokemon, and here's the three Pokemon starters in the Sinnoh region."

"the fire type Chimchar" Rowan said "Chimchar" the fire type said its own name "The water type Piplup, "Piplup" the penguin said its own name, and the grass type Turtwig "turtwig." Dawn the looked at the 3 Pokemon and she made her choice.

"I chooses Piplup" when chimchar heard the name Chimchar fell down in anime style and Turtwig sighted. And Professor Rowan then gave her Piplup"s Pokeball and Dawn explained to Piplup that they will be great partners and put piplup in his Pokeball.

She then said goodbye to Rowan and his Assistants she will start her journey but there will be several surprises for Dawn.

**In the woods of Sinnoh**

Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew were lost in the woods. They tarried to find Ash but no luck. But they tried to get away from Team Rockets Pokemon. Pikachu was Protecting Budew, and Manaphy so both of them won't get hurt and Pikachu already have some bruises, and Scratches on him from Team Rockets Pokemon.

"Pikachuuuuuu" Pikachu Fired a Thunder bolt to Cacnea, Dustox and Seviper they got shocked and they laid there fainted.

Then Manaphy, Pikachu, and Budew then Heard Meowth's Voice, "You can run, But you can't hide from us Pikachu , Manaphy and Budew." They

Then started running away from Team Rocket but they didn't know they will encounter a Sapphire Blue eyed Girl and Her Piplup.

**Back to Dawn.**

Dawn is riding her bike so she can start her adventure with Piplup. And she's at route 202. So she decided to stop and she went down A hill.

"Piplup come on out " she threw her Pokeball out and Piplup came out and they sat at the tree. "Dawn then said " Piplup I'm excited but I'm starting to wonder what a new Pokemon trainer like me Does first."

"lup" Piplup chirped and Dawn smiled and winked at Piplup "Lets go get us some Pokemon first" Piplup nodded and smiled happily "lup" when they started walking she then heard bushes rustling and she looked and saw a Rabbit Pokemon "Neary" the Pokemon said.

Dawn then got excited and said "it's a Buneary" and then took out her Pokedex "Buneary the rabbit Pokemon by quickly extending its rolled up ears so it can launch a Powerful attack against its enemies" the Pokedex Explained.

Then Dawn looked at her starter Pokemon and smirked " Piplup Use Bubblebeam on Buneary" Piplup nodded "Piplup" the Pokemon fired Bubblebeam to Buneary But unexpectedly jumped over the attacked and used bounce and it hit Piplup.

Piplup then got hit by the attack and fainted Dawn Gasp as she ran to her starter "Piplup are you alright" "luup" Piplup responded back. Before Buneary can escaped she hit Dawn at the Head. And escaped.

Piplup saw Buneary escaped and he thinks he failed Dawn "Piplup"Dawn saw Piplup Sad "Don't worry Piplup we will get another Pokemon" she reassured Piplup. And piplup nodded.

So they started riding her Bike. Dawn then Explained about Pokemon contests to Piplup and she then saw something on a tree it was a Burmy and she looked out her Pokedex.

"Burmy the Bagworm Pokemon, to protect itself from the cold wind it uses leaves, and branches to protect itself ." her pokedex explained .

"catching that little cutie will be easy to catch." Dawn said confidently. And then Piplup fired his Bubblebeam to Burmy and Burmy Fell down its own tree. So the Pokemon can gets its leaves, and twigs. Dawn then started admiring Burmy getting its leaves and twigs.

And Piplup was telling Dawn to Get her Pokeball out but its to late Burmy Left and Dawn sigh. Until she heard another rustling at the Bushes she then saw a Pikachu, a shiny Budew and a Blue like aquatic Creature.

Dawn gasped "Wow it's a Pikachu, and a Budew, But what about that other one." she then took out her Pokedex "Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon it generate attack from its sacks of its cheeks.

'Budew the Bud pokemon, in winter it closes its bud to protect it from the cold and then it opens at the spring.

Manaphy the aqua Pokemon, it uses it antennas to switch a person with another person when it's antennas shine red whenever it want's to." her Podex Explained.

She then looked at three of them. She looked at Pikachu, Manaphy and then the Budew her eyes winded it was no ordinary regular Budew it was a Shiny Budew. Her jaw dropped and smiled "I gotta get that Pikachu, Budew and Manaphy Piplup use Bubblebeam on all three of them Piplup nodded and fired a Bubble beam.

Manaphy then heard the attack and headed towards straight at them and it's going to Hit Pikachu "Made" Manaphy said and got in front of Pikachu and she did something unexpectedly to counter it. Pikachu, and Budew were surprised what Manaphy did. She Fired and Ice Beam to countered it and Dawn was shocked to see that.

And then Dawn desperately said to Piplup "Piplup use Bubblebeam" Pilup Nodded before he can fired "Budew' Budew fired Bullet seed to Piplup "Pikachu" Pikachu Fired a thunder bolt to Piplup.

The attacks then Hit Piplup and hit Dawn's Bike "My bike" dawn screamed and then she got angry and looked at the three of them and got angry . And then she glared at them."I'm definitely going to catch you three." She then threw three Pokeballs but they didn't go in and then she knew something they belong to another trainer before she can say anything to them they tried to run away from them.

Three Pokemon surrounded them and a Meowth. "Its time to catch Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew." her eyes winded did that Meowth just talked she said in her own mind.

And then 2 People came out a Person holding a Mine. Jr and a Chimecho (yes I decided to Bring Chimecho back.) "Meowth you found them" they said.

Dawn then Got angry at the three people "Piplup Use Bubblebeam" and the Bubblebeam hit Dustox. Seviper, and Cacnea. Pikachu then used thunder to hit the three Pokemon and send them blasting off.

Team Rocket looked a the shocked and Then james said "Who are you their mom"

Dawn then responded back "This Pikachu, Budew and Manaphy don't like you people whoever you are. Then team Rocket started to do their stupid Motto (I decided to skip their motto)

Dawn then said to them "Never Heard of you." and team rocket fell down in Anime Style and then James realized something "I wonder if she know where we are?"

Dawn she then responded back "Your just outside of Sandgem Town" and James then snapped his fingers "We are at the Sinnoh region." Jessie and Meowth looked at him before they can answer they heard Dawn commanded to Piplup.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam." and Pilup fired Bubblebeam to team rocket and Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt to them and they exploded "were Blasting off again" they yelled.

Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, Budew, and Manaphy celebrated until Pikachu fell on his Butt and Dawn saw that and Picked Up Pikachu and Manaphy and Budew got on Dawn's Shoulders when they go to the Pokemon Center she contacted her mom and she told her that she got Piplup as a starter after she finish she decided to talk to Professor Rowan.

She talked to Professor Rowan talked about finding a Lost Pikachu, Shiny Budew and Manaphy.

And she told Professor Rowan about Team Rocket and he understand so he told her to find the Trainer and give the trainer Back her or his Pokemon Back to Them

She nodded and she returned Piplup to his Pokeball, And Pikachu is already healed so she looked at the three Pokagon and said "Time to find your trainer" and the three Pokemon nodded but Manaphy was happy to see her Papa.

**With Ash**

Ash and Aipom where just sitting on the grass they decided to take a Break finding the three of his Pokemon he still sad that May Cheated on him. Then heard a Voice.

"Is everything alright" he then turned around and saw officer Jenny "Its officer Jenny " he said to Himself he then got on her Bike and Explained everything about his Pikachu, Budew, and Manaphy.

So Team Rocket is In Sinnoh" Officer Jenny said and Ash Nodded "I gotta Find My Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew." then she responded back

"Ash Sinnoh Is a large Region here why let me take you to Professor Rowan's Lab." Ash Nodded when they got to Professor Rowan's Lab a Old Man Greeted them and Ash Explained to Professor Rowan About His Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew.

Rowan then said "I wouldn't worry about Your Pikachu, Budew, and Manaphy one of new trainers she Protected a stranded Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew from Crazy People called themselves team rocket."

Ash was in Shocked "You're Kidding right" Rowan shook his head no so they decided to talk to Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy said "Oh Dawn I'm sorry but she left the Pokemon center nick of Time." Ash was Shocked a little and then said "Did you Know where she went Nurse Joy?' and Nurse Joy shook Her Head. And then she said "not that Much she had to Find the Trainer of the Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew."

Ash then nodded and Left to find his three lost Pokemon and then Rowan start to Contact Dawn.

Dawn decided to take a Break and Decide to contact Rowan and rowan Answered to Her and said "We found the Trainer his Name Is Ash Ketchum go find him Dawn Ok" Dawn Nodded and said "Thanks." and she went to Route 202 to retrace her steps.

Ash and Aipom where Running to Route 202 until he Heard a Truck Noise. And the Truck stopped in front of him and Brock Came out "Ash" Brock and saw him but something different he saw on Ash he looked broken and sad so he shook it off and decide to tell him later.

After they talked and Brock Talked about Claudinia but a cell phone called and when she said Honey. Brocks Jaw dropped and he thought she was single But she wasn't she has a Boyfriend. And She Left so Brock was Crying a Little. And Brock didn't see Pikachu or manaphy so he told ash where are they at.

So Ash tells Brock about Everything and Brock understand. Aipom was just on the trees until she hit a Starley and they started arguing and Ash saw that.

"what kind of Pokemon is that" Brock said. And Ash decided to Take His out and it said "Starly the starling Pokemon, Starly normally fly in a Pack but when alone its hard to notice.

Brock Told Ash to catch it and Ash Nodded he then told Aipom to Battle it and ash said "Aipom use swift" in a cold Emotionless tone and the swift hit Starley and then Ash commanded Aipom to use focus punch in a Cold Emotionless tone and Aipom Hit Starly. When Starley hit the Ground Ash then took out a Pokeball and threw it at Starly.

When the Pokeball Hit Starly and The Normal type Bird got inside the Pokeball and the Pokeball shock. When it stop indicating that the Pokemon that Starly is now part of Ash's team.

He then put Starly's Pokeball on his Belt and on his belt there was a Master Ball on his Belt as well there was a Legendary Pokemon and Inside the Pokeball was Ho-oh.

Ho-ho Decided to come with Ash after Team Rocket Attacked Ho-oh so Ash Stopped Team Rocket so they won't Capture Ho-oh and Ho-oh Thanked Ash But Ash told Ho-oh if he wants to be part of his Team and Ho-oh Agreed and Ash took out a Master Ball so Ho-oh can be part of Ash's team. Only Brock, May Pikachu, Manaphy, Max,His mother and Professor Oak as well the know That Ash now has Ho-oh and he uses it for Emergencies only sometimes.

After the Battle Frontier and Manaphy then Deciding to Come with Ash Brock and Max so she can be with May after Ash defeated Brandon the Pyramid King As was glad that Manaphy was coming with May and one day Manaphy Called Ash Papa because May and Ash were dating so Ash heard that and he was Happy that Manaphy called Ash Papa so Ash Introduced Ho-oh to Manaphy.

Ash now has a Starly Now he then took Starly out of his Pokeball from his belt and said to Starly. "Starly help me find a Girl with Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew all right" and Starly nodded

Starly then started flying so he can help them Find Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew but they didn't know there was another Person with an Elekid besides him.

And he has Purplish hair, and Purple Jacket and he said "wow that guy just got a Starly How Pathetic" the Person spat out " and I think I will find a Stronger starly then His Starly ." He said" and then started following Ash and Brock.

**Wow that was My longest chapter I think and In this story Dawn, Ash and Paul will get along Just a Little But this still will be Pearlshipping and Read Knight Of Kanto story The return of the Betrayed Guardian it's a good story and sorry about the spelling Mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I have been thinking why the Animators make Ash Dense That makes Me Pissed off and I really want Ash and Dawn to Be Together for real in the Anime series thats all i want Ash and Dawn together but May and Ash In the when i saw the Movie about Manaphy Ash and May where swimming with the Luvdiscs but Ash is still dense and I Want Ash and Dawn to be together for Real.**

**I might Make Ash Do the Hoenn League Because He's with Dawn so He can the The Hoenn League Again while Dawn Can do the Grand Festival in Hoenn and Brock will not Be with Them I might Put some Unova Pokemon Maybe.**

**And in this story I'm going to Have Ash is going to Having a Azurill Dawn a Marill and Brock A Azumarill and Ash is going to Use the Azurill for the Pokemon Contest in this story.**

**And one more thing i will use Ho-oh in the Appeal Round of the Contest in**

**Jubilife city or Floaroma town which one Jubilife or Floaroma.**

**And I'm going to do a Advancesipping story Ash and May going to Sinooh Team Rocket is going to quit and Mewoth will be joining with Ash and May I need a Name for it so Help me please what should i name my new story and they are going to meet up with Dawn I'm going to Bring in Drew he will not be in that much of the story I think I'm going to Pair Dawn up with Paul or Kenny and Ash he's going to Get a Budew.**

**And sorry for the spelling Mistakes in this chapter as well hope you like it Read and Review and sorry for the Mistakes.**

When Ash, Brock, Aipom are running while Starly is Flying to see if they can find the Girl with his Pikachu, Manaphy, and His Shiny Budew but Starly then they saw a Huge Thunderbolt and and Informed Ash and Brock he saw Thunder.

Ash and Brock Looked at each other wondering who's doing that Thunderbolt. Ash Then realized something and then said to Brock "Brock, I think it Might Be Pikachu's or someone else's thunder so lets check it out." Brock Nodded and then they started running to the Thunderbolt where was it Located.

When they Reached there the Person tried to Catch a Starly but it Didn't go in the Pokeball. The Guy Noticed it Belonged to someone elses Starly but he didn't know it was Ash's Starly.

Starly Landed on Ash's shoulder and then the Purple Hair Trainer Looked at Him and Glared at him and then said in a Harsh tone "I think you and your Starly need to get out my way."

Ash and Brock was taken Back by the Purpled hair boy's harsh tone Voice. Then Ash responded back "I really didn't know there was anyone here." Then Brock saw an Elekid.

"Ash I think it Must've been his Elekid using Thunder" Ash Nodded and Paul saw the Starly on Ash Shoulders and Scoffed "You think that Starly is Good Enough you can find other Starlys that are strong." he then took out three Pokeballs and he threw them in the air and Three starlys Came out.

"You can find the moves in your Pokedex which moves they do which I do. And I'm going to check which starly has Aerial Ace." he then started scanning the three Starlys.

He then he said "And the Big winner is" He returned the starlys and he put one of the Pokeball in his Pocket. He then release the other 2 Starlys and he replied Harshly."Go out of my site I don't need you." Ash was looking at the Boy Angrily he had his hands on his Master ball he wanted to take Ho-oh out so he Can him a lesson but he didn't decide to do that.

Then the Paul looked at Ash and smirked. " So do you wanna have a 4 on 4 Pokemon Battle." and Ash looked at him like if he was Crazy and shook his head and said "No not Right now I need to find my Pokemon so no I will not Battle you right now."

Paul Just shook his, and Murmured "Pathetic" and Ash got very mad and growled at him but he said nothing and the guy turned around and before he can leave Paul turned around and said to Ash so he can introduce his name 'Oh yeah by the way the name is Paul" and he left.

Ash just Glared at Paul's Back until they saw another Thunder but this time it was a Volt Tackle. Ash and Brock saw that but Paul saw that as well he saw Ash and Brock Running to Go to that Volt Tackle.**(Put on the Team Rocket Motto it sounds Catchy when you Put on the Song Team rocket or Just watch Episode 3 of Diamond and Pearl.)**

**With Dawn**

Team Rocket Just found them She just Hoped they didn't found them but they Found Them But Manaphy and Budew was behind her scared Because team rocket is there. But right Now Pikachu was Using Volt Tackle to stop them but it didn't work Because Team Rocket Made this Huge Robot with 6, or 10 Arms and too much metal.

Team Rocket was Laughing at Pikachu because it barely make a Dent on their Robot and Dawn was mad at them and said " Hold on why do you Guys want Pikachu, Manaphy, and Budew so Much?"

Team Rocket was Looking at her "well that Pikachu is strong, that Budew is Shiny one, and That Manaphy is a Legendary Pokemon so we will catch those three pokemon and give to our Boss."

Dawn Looked at them in a Annoyed expression "You will never get theses three Pokemon." and then Commanded Piplup "Piplup use Bubblebeam" Piplup Nodded "Piplulup" Piplup used Bubblebeam to Team Rockets Machine sadly it Didn't work.

The Arms Of the Machine Got Dawn and Dawn Started Screaming Desperately so someone could save her. She Then Heard a Voice that sounded Angry "Team Rocket Put her down now, and give me back my Pikachu." Dawn saw a Brown Eyed Boy with a red cap to Cover his black spiky hair he looked very handsome, she couldn't stop herself but to blush he was very Handsome

Ash Unfortunately saw the Blunette hair girl Blushed and he sighed he's going to save her "Aipom use swift to free the Girl." Aipom nodded and used Swif to hit the arm of the hand of the robot and the Arm fell and Dawn Closed her Eyes until someone caught her it was that Browned eye boy saved her.

When Ash got the Blunette hair girl he was looking at her he couldn't stop Admiring she was very beautiful, she had a skirt it showed her legs and little bit of her thighs. She Had a Black Shirt and a scarf, and she was very curvy curvier than May.

She looked like she had B cup Breasts and her eyes are Shapperi Blue eyes are very Pretty was very pretty this girl was prettier and Beautiful than May he couldn't stop but Blush Dawn Saw Ash Blush and she blushed as well.

Pikachu, Budew, Manaphy, Team Rocket saw Ash Blush they were just wondering if Dawn can Heal His Broken Heart. But Brock was Confused shouldn't Ash be with May he shook it off and he will talk to Ash Later.

Ash set down Dawn and and sent out a Master Ball to say she was shocked. Ash Glared at Team Rocket "Give Me Back My Pikachu now Team Rocket." Team Rocket smirked at him.

"Well you have to hear your our new Team rocket Motto" Ash glared at them before he can say anything they started their new stupid Motto.

"Listen.. is that a Voice I hear

It sounds Speaks to me loud and clear.

Floating By the wind

Past the Stars!

In your ears!

Bring Chaos at a brake-neck pace!

Dashing Hope Putting fear in its Place!

A rose by any other name is just still sweet!

When Everything is worse or work is Complete!

Jessie!

James!

And Meowth, dats a name

Putting the Do-doggers in their Place!

Team Rocket where in your face!

Wobbaffett!

Mine Mine!

Chime Chime!

Tada" And Ash still glared at them and Smirked Team Rocket saw him smirked they where just wondering why is he smirking and they saw a Master ball and they Paled "Ho-oh I choose you."

HO-oh Came out of its Master ball and To say Team Rocket was shocked to see HO-OH so Dawn decided to see in the Pokedx what it says About HO-OH "HO-oh the Rainbow Pokemon, whenever you see a Multicolored HO-OH it will Give you Eternal Happiness." She was shocked and Looked at Ash that he has a Legendary Pokemon. And she saw Team Rocket scared.

Ash then Commanded HO-OH "Ho-oh use Brave Bird." Ho-Ho then turned started Flaming to do Brave Bird and then turned Blue it then Hit Team Rockets Machine and exploded Pikachu fell but Ash Got Pikachu to stop his fall and sadly Team Rocket just got Blasted off.

Meowth Sighed "well we almost got Pikachu"

Jessie and James looked at him and Nodded in agreement and then they screamed "Looks Like Team Rocket is Blasting off again, Wobbaffett, Mine mine, Chime chime."

Ash saw Team Rocket Blasted off and smiled and returned Ho-oh in the master ball. And he sighed until " he heard Manaphy's voice "Papa" and Manaphy came jumping straight to Ash and Hugged Him and Ash Hugged Manaphy "me miss you papa" Ash looked Down at Manaphy and smiled "I miss you too Manaphy."

Dawn and Brock smiled Between the Interaction between Ash and Manaphy Dawn saw Ash a Good father figure for Manaphy. Ash then saw his shiny Budew headed towards to him and started rubbing his Leg Affectionately "deww" the Pokemon Cooed and Ash Picked up Budew and Rubbed her head "I miss you too Budew."

Then Ash took out a Poketch Dawn saw Ash got a Poketch and Got Jealous but she decided to get her own later. Ash decided to call Professor Rowan and he saw Professor rowan Face was on the Poketch and the old man Raised his Eyebrows and Questioned him "Yes Ash what do you Need?"

Ash Looked at Professor Rowan and smiled a little bit "Professor i found the Girl with Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew." Professor Nodded "good at least you found her but now you can do your journey bye now" Ash turned off his Poketch and Looked at the Girl.

Dawn saw a Ash and she decided to Introduce herself she smiled "Hi my name is Dawn Bertliz, and this is my partner Piplup." Piplup got His Head Proudly hearing his name. Ash smiled at her "My name is Ash Ketchum and trying to Be a Pokemon Master, and thanks for saving my three Pokemon."

Dawn couldn't help herself but to Blush "y-your welcome" she stuttered.

Brock Decided to Introduce Himself "Hello My name is Brock and I'm trying to be the Best Pokemon Breeder."

Dawn looked at them Both well and smiled "well I'm trying to be the Best a Top Coordinator like my mom." and then she looked at Ash and gave him a hug and she blushed "Thanks For saving me Ash" Ash saw her hugging him so he wrapped his arms around "you're welcome." he said.

Brock saw the Whole thing and sighed he will Definitely talk to Ash later about May. Manaphy saw the whole thing can and think to herself can this girl can repair his Broken heart that his mama cheated on her papa.

Dawn looked at them had a Idea "How About I can travel with you guys and we can go to Jubilife City for My Contest." Ash looked at her and smiled "sure you can come with us. Ash then looked at Brock Brock nodded.

So when they were about to go "Hey how about our 4 on 4 Battle now" he heard the same cold voice. He saw it was Paul "Paul" Ash Growled angrily and glared at him.

Paul ignored him and saw a Manaphy and a Shiny Budew he was Surprised to see a shiny and a Legendary he thought this person was Pathetic so he decided to give him a Little respect.

Ash used Budew to battle against Paul "Budew i will use you in this Battle okay" "Dewww" the bud Pokemon said.

Dawn couldn't help herself from being excited seeing a Pokemon battle for the first time.

Paul then took out his Pokeball "Azumarill stand by for Battle." A blue Aqua Rabbit Pokemon came out of its Pokeball "Azumarill" the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon said its own name.

Paul then looked at Ash "you go first" Ash Nodded and Commanded "Budew use Bullet seed" Budew then fired Bullet seed to Azumarill.

Paul was waiting and commanded Harshly "Azumarill use Hydro Pump to stop the Bullet seed" Azumarill nodded and used Hydro Pump to stop the the bullet seed but it didn't work the Bullet seed hit Azumarill and Ash grinned but he then saw Azumarill got up.

Paul Growled at Azumarill "use Water Gun again" Azumarill released water gun to Budew Ash waited till the right time before the water gun got close "Doge Budew and then use SolarBeam" Budew dogged the water gun attack Budew then started to charged up Solarbeam since it was sunny outside it was easier to charged up SolarBeam.

"Deww" Budew fired solarbeam at Azumarill it was a Powerful Move Paul eyes winded he was about to tell Azumarill to Dodge it but to late the Solarbeam hit Azumarill.

Azumarill Fainted and Paul was shocked and Growled he returned and Glared at the Pokeball "Pathetic i will deal with you later." Ash, Dawn, And Brock heard that Ash and Dawn glared at Paul while Brock felt bad for the Azumarill.

Paul then Took out a Pokeball "Starly stand by for battle" Paul's Starly Came out of its Pokeball. Ash grinned and looked at starly at his shoulder "so starly you want to battle" starly nodded and got on the battlefield "starly" the pokemon chirped.

Paul then decided to attack first "Starly use Ariel Ace" Paul's Starly used Ariel Ace the attack was about t hit starly but then Ash commanded Starly "Starly use Brave Bird" Ash knew his Starly Had Brave Bird.

Paul's was shocked when he heard Brave bird. He then saw Ash's Starly turned to flames and then it started glowing Blue and it headed toward to his Starly. He saw his starly got hit by the brave bird"starleeeeeeyyyyy" Paul's Starly screeched but it didn't hit it that hard but enough to make it Fainted.

Ash saw his Starly got Recoil Damage but he congratulated Starly "Starly good job" "and Starly chirped his own name "Starly."

Paul Returned his Starly he then looked at the Pokeball and glared at it "Pathetic. I will deal with you after this as well." Ash Glared at him but said nothing.

Paul then took out another Pokeball "Chimchar stand by for battle" Chimchar came out of his Pokeball and jumped up and down "Chimchar" Ash looked at Chimchar and took out his Pokedex "Chimchar, the Monkey Pokemon, Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on the tallest mountains, when it sleeps its flames go out."

Ash then put his Pokedex back and he looked at Manaphy and Smiled and Crouched Down to Manaphy's Height and gave he gave Manaphy a little smile "Manaphy I know that you can't Battle but I believe in you. Make Papa Proud allright." Manaphy Nodded and Hugged Ash "love you Papa" Ash smiled "Love you too Make Me Proud."

Dawn was looking at the whole thing and she smiled how Ash is a very good father figure to then felt her heart thumping is she having feelings for Ash he saved her from Falling because Team Rocket let her go from the Hands of the Robot, and Now she see's him as a good father figure to Manaphy.

Paul was Looking at Ash and manaphy about the interaction between the two he couldn't himself but to Snort and shoog his head. Ash heard him snort and he started to get Angry at Paul for being a Doucehbag but Ash said Nothing.

So Paul decided to attack first "Chimchar use ember!" Chimchar nodded and used Ember.

"Manaphy use Bubblebeam to hit Ember and then use water gun to Chimcahar " Ash commanded and smirked about water gun hitting Chimchar . Manaphy used Bublebeam to counter the ember and then used water gun to hit Chimchar but Paul then decided to commanded Chimchar.

"Chimchar use dig and then scrach." Chimchar used dig to dodged the water gun. Ash saw Chimchar Dig and saw water gun failed. Ash then looked at the ground. Ash then asked himself "chimchar used dig I need to think" Ash's eyes winded and smirked and spoked to himself "I got, it I have to tell Manaphy to feel Chimchar's movements on the ground and use Ice beam to hit chimchar." Ash then told Manaphy about the Plan.

"Manaphy feel Chimchar's movements on the ground, and when Chimchar gets out of the ground use Ice beam all right." Manaphy nodded from her papas command. Manaphy closed her eyes and she felt Chimchars movements.

Chimchar then got out to use Scratch on Manaphy. But Manaphy opened her eyes "Madaaa" Manaphy used Ice Beam when Chimchar saw Ice Beam his eyes winded the Ice Beam Hit Chimchar and he hit a tree.

Paul saw that and glared and he looked at Chimchar and replied Harshly "Get up now and use flamewheel" Chimchar tried to get up but he fell on to his knees and fainted.

Paul got Chimchar's Pokeball and returned he got angry and gripped the Pokeball hard he then took out another pokeball "Elekid stand by for battle"

Elekid came out's of his Pokeball "be,be" he chirped Ash looked at Manaphy "Take a Break Manaphy you make papa proud already." Manaphy looked at her papa and jumped up to him and hugged him "me want to stay right here with you papa" Ash looked at manaphy and nodded.

Ash then looked at Pikachu and Asked him "So Buddy do you want to Battle" "pika" Pikachu Nodded and got in front of Ash to Battle Elekid.

Ash Looked at Pikachu "Pikachu use Quick Attack and then jump up to use Iron Tail"

Pikachu followed what Ash said he then used Quick attack and he jumped and his Tail glowed White and headed towards to Elekid "Pika" Pikachu swing his tail.

Paul saw Pikachu using Iron Tail and told Elikid "Elekid use Protect and then Brick Brake.

Elekid used Protect from Pikachu's attack Ash saw Iron Tail fail and he sighed.

He then saw Elekid's other Arm got Up to Hit Pikachu using brick break Ash's eyes winded and asked Pikachu "Pikachu Brick Break is about to hit you use iron tail to counter it."

Pikachu nodded and he saw brick break about to hit him so he used iron tail to counter brick brake.

When Pikachu counter it they were having a Battle and Iron tail won and he hit Elekid. Elekid got hit by Iron tail and he sooked it off he got Scraches and a little briuses on him.

Paul Growled angrily "Elekid use thunder!"

Elekid then used thunder towards Pikachu

Ash decide to Finish Fast "Pikachu doge and then use quick attack to jump up and then spin around so you can use Volt tackle Full power and speed.

Pikachu followed his trainer's commands he dodged the thunder and used quick attack to jumped up high. He then used Volt Tack Full Power and speed.

Paul saw that he saw Pikachu Using volt tackle and he looked like a Meteor crashing down to Elekid.

Paul panicked a little he then commanded Elekid "Elekid use Protect" But it was kind of too late protect elekid it was building up to be Protect n

"pika pika pika pikaaaaaa" Pikachu screamed using volt tackle he hit Elekid which caused an explosion. Everybody had their eyes closed so the smoke won't go to their eyes.

When the dust cleared they saw Pikachu and Elekid staring at each other. Elekid smirked and gave way he fell on his knees and fainted."

Pikachu smirked he has a few bruises but he feels fine. Ash just said nothing and he looked at paul while Pikachu Got on his shoulders Dawn and Brock then Congratulate Ash for winning "wow that was my first time watching a Battle, and Ash that was Awsome."

Ash just rubbed his head sheepishly and Blushed "Thanks Dawn!"

Ash then looked at Paul he saw him took out three Pokeballs and relaesed them in a Blue glow it means they aren't his Pokemon anymore Ash started getting angry.

He then saw Chimchar, Azumarill and he saw the Starly Just Flied away from Paul. And then he heard Paul "Get out of my sights now you both are weak and Pathetic" he replied harshly.

Paul then turned around Ash and Brock Headed towards to Azumarill and Chimchar But then Ash then told Paul " hey,thats not right to treat pokemon like that" Ash got a Response from Paul "Hmmp I just get strong pokemon that all"

Ash growled angrily but said nothing he then looked at Chimchar he saw the Pokemon Looking at the ground sadly. Ash couldn't stop himself but to Feel bad for Chimchar so he decide to talk to him.

"Chimchar I know Paul Doesn't deserve you as his Pokemon, but do you want to come travel with us Chimchar"

Chimchar was looking at Ash he nodded Chimchar then headed towards Ash and got on Ash's Arm he felt tears coming out of his eyes and he Buried his eyes to Ash's shirt and started crying.

Ash felt Chimchar's Tears soaking on his shirt Ash was thinking about May Cheating on him he almost felt tears threatening to come out of his Eyes but he hold it.

Dawn saw the whole thing she saw Chimchar Crying on Ash she felt bad for Chimchar "he's a good father figure" she thought to then saw Brock talking to Azumarill, she saw Azumarill nodding Happily and saw tears Azurill then hugged Brock. Brock then took out a Pokeball from his touched the Pokeballl with her hand and got inside the Pokeball Dawn heard a ding indicated that Brock got Azumarill.

She saw the same thing with Ash. He got a Pokeball out and Chimchar put his hand on the Pokeball and got inside and she heard a Ding indicating that Chimchar is caught.

She couldn't help herself but being Jealous she only Has Piplup while Ash and Brock get the other Pokemon. She sighed she was just hoping if she was going to Get a Pokemon for herself.

They started walking to Jublife city it was 2 days from now and the Contest was going to be in 3 Days and Dawn still doesn't have any Pokemon yet.

5 Hours they walked but it started to get Dark outside so they set up Camp Brock then Heard a Rumbling Noise. He then looked at Ash he was rubbing his head.

Ash saw Dawn and Brock looking at him and decided to say something. "what i'm hungry, Brock do you have anything to eat."

Brock Chuckled "Sure why not" he got wood from nearby trees and put them on top of each other and he had trouble putting up a Fire Ash decided to help brock and he got Chimchar out of his Pokeball.

"Chimchar help Brock to put up the fire please" Chimchar nodded and used Ember to lit up the fire. Brock saw Chimchar using ember on the logs so he backed away. when the ember hit the logs there was a big fire.

Brock looked at Chimchar and thanked him. Ash and Dawn set up their tents and Ash sets up Brock's tent when they finished setting up the tents Ash smelled something and he saw Brock Making soup and he's almost finish with the soup.

Ash couldn't stop himself but to Drool for the Food Dawn saw him drooling and she giggled. Ash heard her Giggle he looked at her and winked at her "she couldn't stop herself but to blush.

Manaphy, Budew, Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar was looking at the interaction. While brock sighted he will talk to Ash after this he was making the soup and the Pokemon food.

When Brock was finish Making the Food he Decided to Take out his Pokemon he had 5 Pokeballs out and he released the Pokeballs

Ash and Dawn saw Brock Taking out his Pokemon they saw a Sudowoodo, Crobat, Azumarill A Vulpix and a Blue frog.

Ash was looking at Sudowoodo and then too Brock "So Brock when did your Bonsly Envolve"

Brock Looked at Ash and Decided to tell Him "He Evolved Last week when we saved a Nuzleaf, we took the Nuzleaf back home but I wanted Bonsly to cross the river but wouldn't want to cross it so I told Bonsly he can do it and he nodded when he crossed the river i Hugged him and he then Evolved."

Ash Nodded and he then Looked at the Blu Frog and Ash Raised his Eyebrows and Looked at Brock "who's that Brock?" Ash questioned him.

Brock looked at Croagunk he was staring back at Brock so he decided to tell Ash "oh Thats Croagunk i caught him a Few days ago and he poison Jabs Me when I flirted with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

Dawn Decided to take her Pokedex out Croagunk, the the toxic mouth Pokemon Croagunk has Poison on its cheeks and spray Poison on its fingertips and it makes a noise when it expand its Poison sacks."

Ash was surprised that Brock has a Croagunk Brock then looked at everybody "So whos ready to eat!"

After they eat their food which Ash ate Fast earning a sweatdrop from Dawn Brock and the Pokemon as well. So when they finished Pikachu, Manaphy, Budew, were fast asleep in Ash's Tent while Ho-oh and Aipom are still in their Pokeballs Brock Returned his Pokemon as well.

Dawn felt tired and yawned "well good night guys I'm going to sleep see you at the morning." Ash and Brock nodded and Ash said to her "Good Night Dawn."

Dawn went inside her tent but she put her Pajamas on to sleep but then she Heard Brock Talking to Ash.

When Dawn was inside her her tent Brock thought it was coast and clear to talk to Ash. Brock sat down on a chair decided to talk to Ash "Ash can I ask you something?"

Ash looked at Brock and nodded and sat down beside Brock "You can tell me anything Brock."

So Brock stared at Ash and sighed. "Ash why are you flirting with Dawn, shouldn't you supposed to be dating with May."

Dawn heard what Brock said and felt sad that Ash is with someone so she almost had tears coming out of her eyes she had a Crush on Ash and Decided to Hear more.

When Ash heard that he froze slightly and had a flashback about may cheating on him he then felt tears coming out of his eyes.

Brock saw Tears coming out of his friend's eyes and he knew something was wrong. So he decide to ask him what was wrong between Ash and May. "What wrong Ash, did something went wrong between you guys."

Ash decided to tell him and he started crying "B-Brock y-you d-dont k-know" Brock shook his head. So Ash decide to say it 's-she c -cheated on me with Drew." he said between sobbing.

Brocks eyes winded "what happened" So Ash told him "well when my mom told me to go to Professors Lab so I went to Professor oak's lab and he gave me Budew and he told me I was the right person to have Budew I thanked Professor oak.

But then 2 mins later Sceptile came Barging in and told me to go to my house so I thought Something was wrong so he gave me ride on his back so it can be faster to got to my house.

When we got there I went straight to my room and Saw May kissing Drew, I felt sad and angry when I saw May kissing Drew so I screamed at them what the hell was going on both Drew and May stopped kissing and they saw me.

May was so Shocked to see me but I saw Drew smirking I Just want to Punch him. Before May can say something to me. I just lunged at Drew to Beat him up when I did I started Punching him very hard May got me off out of him I was About to scream at her But May decided to do something that I would never forget she slapped me."

Brock was shocked to hear that but decided to hear more from Ash.

"She then help Drew up to check if he was Ok. you should've seen Manaphy's face she was sad and Shocked to see that Brock she saw the whole thing, when May was about to say something to Me I just ran out the house I took Pikachu, Budew, Manaphy and somehow Aipom she decide to follow me so I just took her with me and come here to Sinnoh."

Brock felt bad for Ash "I'm sorry Ash to hear that but don't worry you might find someone else to fix your broken heart." he reassured Ash

Ash Nodded until he saw Brock smirked "so Dawn how about her do you like her!" Ash couldn't help himself but blush "Shut up Brock, and you're right I do like her but not right now. I think I will Ask her about my feelings one Day to her when I'm Ready to open up a relationship alright."

Brock Nodded and he Felt tired so he Yawned "well I'm going to Sleep see you tomorrow." Ash Nodded " Night Brock" as Ash went Inside his Tent to sleep but he Didn't know Dawn heard Him.

Dawn heard all of it and sigh in relief she was going still to have a Chance with Ash. She couldn't Stop herself to Be exited to be with Ash one Day

**Next Day**

When they waked up Brock make Breakfast while Dawn Was fixing her Hair. After that she put on her clothes. Then she got out her Tent and saw Ash feeding Manaphy with a Milk Bottle she couldn't help but smile at Ash.

After they Finish Breakfast they packed up their stuff so Ash Decided to take his Master Ball so Ho-oh can Fly Around or a Distance that Ash can't see.

So Ash then Decided to put something on Ho-oh's feet it was a tracking Device, and it had a Buzzard on the Device whenever Ash press it Ho-oh will come Back to Ash and go Back inside its Master Ball.

Ash Saw Ho-oh flying off and he smiled at his legendary Pokemon flying off he so someone can have Good Luck.

So they started walking to Jubilife city which is 2 Days from now and the contest is in 3 days so they Have Enough time.

When they were walking they heard some rustling at the Bushes so they decided to go to the bushes to see what happens.

Thiers eyes winded and Dawn Gasped and Felt tears Coming out of her eyes there they saw an injured Buneary, Eevee, and Turtwig, but they saw a Crying Azurill and Marill crying on a Dead Azumarill.

They Saw a Man and a Budew by 12 Zangoose and they Look like they were surrounded. Until 1 of the Zangoose spotted the Injured Buneary, Eevee and Turtwig that they attacked earlier.

But one Of the Zangooses saw the Buneary it closer to him so he decided to use Crush Claw on Buneary.

When Buneary saw crush claw headed towards her and closed her to feel the pain until Pikachu saw it. So he decide to intervene and he used Iron Tail to counter crush claw.

Buneary didn't felt any pain so she decided to open her eyes and she saw a tail glowing white and she saw a Pikachu Blocking crush claw from hitting her. She looked at him and Couldn't help herself but to Blush because he saved her. and he was Handsome.

Pikachu looked at the rabbit Pokemon blushing and he sighed. But he turned his Attention back to the Zangoose he couldn't help himself but to Laugh Because the Zangoose he Looked Pisssed.

Ash then commanded Pikachu "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu smirked and he used thunderbolt "Pikkachuuuuuuu." Pikachu released Thunderbolt to the Zangoose.

The Zangoose saw the Thunderbolt headed toward its way he was about to dodge it until the Thunderbolt hit him he screamed in pain "Zang" the Pokemon screamed.

The other Zangoose's heard their brethren screaming they saw the Zangoose being Electrocuted by Pikachu. They glared at Pikachu and they started Growling at Pikachu.

So they then Surrounded Pikachu forgetting about the man and his Budew.

The Man sighed in Relief but he saw Pikachu surrounded by Zangoose and He looked at His Budew "Budew use Bullet Seed Please!"

Budew nodded and used Bullet seed to Hit The Zangoose's. Ash saw this as a Opportunity and he Looked at his shiny Budew, and Manaphy.

Manaphy and Budew Looked at him and Ash smiled "Budew use sunny Day and then SolarBeam, Manaphy use Water Gun on the Solarbeam to give it a extra push alright!" Budew and Manaphy nodded.

Budew then fired a white beam that it spread and it hit the sun, and then Budew then she charged up a Solarbeam while Manphy was opening her mouth to use water gun.

Ash was waiting for the right time. And the Zangoose's saw Manaphy and Budew they completely forgot about Pikachu and They decided to Attack Manaphy and Budew.

The Zangoose's were close to Manaphy and Budew Ash smiled "Now you to use Water Beam." **(Combination of Water gun and Solarbeam)**

"dew" Budew fired a white Beam to use Solarbeam and Manaphy used Water gun on the Solarbeam to make it fast.

Water Gun connected with Solarbeam and it makes a Good Combination it was Pretty good for a Combination in Pokemon the Zangooses saw that they were too late to Dodged it they got hit by water beam.

When they got up the Zangooses glared at them but they decided to run away from them but they killed one Pokemon it was a Mother Azumarill.

Dawn couldn't stop herself gushing about Ash's Combinations "wow Ash, that was some great Combination using water gun and Solar Beam that was Pretty amazing I think you should both Pokemon Contest and Gym Battles so you can go to the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh league.

Brock Nodded "I agree with her Ash you should do both you can become top Coordinator and Pokemon Master and you can get more rivals."

Ash was looking at them with a shocked impression and he smiled "Sure I can do that I can do Both so I can become Top Coordinator as well."

He then turned his focus was now is looking that injured Turtwig, Eevee and he Felt bad for the Azurill he should've saved Azumarill and he looked at Dawn and Brock.

Dawn looked at the Injured Buneary and the but she felt bad for Marill and she she headed towards to the Marill so she picked up Marill

Marill then Decided to see who's holding him so he Look up to see who's holding him and he saw Dawn who was holding him. and Dawns said to him "Let it all out Marill I wish we should've saved your mother but no need to worry they are gone" Dawn spat out the last word gone.

She felt Bad for the Marill's Mom died because of the Zangooses killed their mother. She then saw Ash walking towards to the Marill's sister Azurill.

So Ash decided to go to the Azurill he crouched down to the Azurill and took out a Pokeball. Azurill then saw Ash crouching down albut she saw a Pokeball but he didn't use it yet first he needs to Talk to her he Extended his Arms so the Azurill she can cry on Ash's shirt.

Azurill then Bounce on her tail and headed towards to Ash and when she got on Ash she started crying on Ash "shhh it will be alright Azurill just let it all out."

Azurill still cried after 5 minutes of crying she then looked at Ash and Ash looked at her and Ash took out a Pokeball "Azurill do you want come with us I can make you stronger if you want to come with us and don't worry we will give you another Mother."

Azurill looked at Ash so she then turned her Gaze to her brother Marill looking at the same expression to Dawn about she was Explaining if he want to come with her and Dawn took out a Pokeball if Marill want to come with her. She then saw her brother nodded,but he then looked at the Pokeball that Dawn got out.

He raised his hand so that he touched the Pokeball,he then got sucked inside the Pokeball so he can be caught. Then Pokeball shook it then Ding Indicating that Marill is Now Dawn's Pokemon.

Dawn then did a pose and put the Pokeball in the Air "All right i just caught a Marill." Ash, Brock and they guy smiled at Dawn. Then Ash looked at Azurill.

Azurill Nodded she then jumped on her Tail to Tapped the Pokeball and got sucked in. Ash then saw the Pokeball shooked and it Ding that Ash got Azurill.

Ash then raised the Pokeball in the air and he did a Pose "Awsome I got a Azurill." Pikachu saw that and headed towards to Ash and he jumped up to do a Pose as well using his two Fingers to do a peace sign 'pi pika."

Dawn started Giggling until she stopped and looked at the Buneary it was little bit Injured and she walked to Buneary and picked her up.

But Ash saw the Injured Turtwig and Eevee and Looked at Brock. "Brock is there a Pokemon Center close by." Dawn Nodded in Agreement "is there Brock?"

Brock was looking at the Book of the Map and he nodded "yes there is a Pokemon center close by, it 5 mins to get there."

Ash and Dawn nodded and looked at the man and the man looked at them and he smiled "sorry for my manners my names Nando" Nando introduced to himself and he then pointed to his Budew "and this is my Budew we go around the world making people happy." Ash, Dawn, and Brock decided to introduce themselves Ash went first "Hi My names Ash and this is my partner Pikachu Budew and Manaphy. Manaphy, Budew and Pikachu introduce themselves.

"Hi my name is Brock" Brock introduced himself.

"Hi my Name is Dawn and this is my Partner Piplup." "Piplup." Piplup intrduced himself.

So Ash saw the Injured Eevee, Turtwig and Dead Azumarill. and decided say something "hey Nando Please tell me what happened to them."

Nando saw the dead Azumarill and he sighed sadly "well me and my Budew were walking to the Pokemon Center but we saw those Zangooses attacking Eevee, Buneary, Turtwig and Azumarill but the Zangooses used crush claw to Injure the Buneary, Turtwig and Eevee."

But then the Azurill and Marill wanted to help their mother but their mother but she told told them not to Interfere but they wanted to Help their mother but the she said no but she got Attacked by behind the Zangooses they used crush claw but

they did it roughly and one of them used Crush claw to their mother's heart and the Azurill and Maril saw that and they cried I felt bad for them."

Ash clenched his fist while Dawn was about to cry but Ash hold got Dawn so she can cry on Ash chest.

So Nando decided to Talk more "After that I saw the Zangooses looking at the Azurill and Marill they were planning a idea to get rid of them but i stopped them using Budew's Bullet seed to distract them and it worked and they were surrounding me until you guys came in and saved me thank you."

Ash, Brock and Dawn said their youre welcomes but then they started to walk to the Pokemon Center to get Turtwig Eevee and Buneary to the Pokemon Center.

When they got there Nurse joy Gave them a warm welcome but then saw the Injured Pokemon "oh my what happened to them?"

Ash explained what happened to them and Nurse Joy Nodded "ok I will heal this Pokemon it will take several hours and they will be good as new." The Gang nodded before she can heal the Pokemon with Chansey she felt a Hand on hers and she saw Brock.

"My Love after you heal those Pokemon would you go out a Dinner with me and then we would go get marr-" Before he says that Croakgunk came out of his pokeball and Poison Jab Brock at Brocks Back and Brock felt Pain "ouch" Brock screamed until he fell down while and Croagunk just Dragged him away from Nurse Joy.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn sweat drop to see that scene.

Then Nando Looked at Dawn "so Dawn are you going to do the Sinnoh League." Dawn shook her head no and answered his question "No I'm The Grand Festival."

The Man nodded but then Ash got an idea "Hey Nando why don't you do both because I'm doing the Grand Festival and the Sinooh League it might be awesome to be a Top Coordinator and Pokemon Master."

Nando was looking at Ash and he then got his harp out and started playing with it "yes i supposes so that would be a Great idea thank you Ash.

Ash nodded and saw their Pokemon Playing around with each other in the Pokemon center.

Nando also saw his Budew playing around with Pikachu, Ash's shiny Budew, Piplup and Manaphy. Brock then Came back and stand besides Ash After Coakgunk

But Dawn Has an idea and she looked at Ash "Hey Ash can I show you how strong I become I want to Battle Nando."

Nando Nodded "it is my pleasure to battle you Dawn lets begin." Nando then looked at his Budew his Budew was still playing Around so he called his Budew Budew Please come over here please so we can Battle Dawn."

Budew Nodded and went towards to Nando. Before Dawn can call Piplup she felt a hand on hers and she saw Ash she couldn't help herself but to blush. before she can say something he gave her a Pokeball and explained to her why he gave it to her.

"Dawn this is Aipom, I think you should have her and Maybe you can use her in the Pokemon Contests alright she's good she knows Swift, Focus punch, Double team and Shadow Ball."

Dawn Nodded she then gave a hug to Ash "thank you Ash for giving me Aipom." Ash couldn't stop himself but to blush but he wrapped his hands around her waist and said "you're welcome Dawn."

After they Broke Apart from the hug she then said "If I'm going to do a Contest My Pokemon should do a flashy entrance."

She then threw Aipom's Pokeball and screamed out " ok Aipom spotlight" "Ai pam" Aipom said when she got out of her Pokeball and then looked at Budew. She then did a Serious face so she can be ready to Battle Budew.

So Brock decided to be the Referee "This is a one- one Battle between Dawn's Aipom against Nando's Budw let the battle begin."

So Nando decided to attack first "Budew use Sunny Day please." Budew then used Sunny day at the sky when sunny day hit the sun it make the sun shine Bright.

Dawn then raised her eyebrow but Ash Knew something "Dawn watch out he might do something with sunny day he might use solar-beam." Dawn nodded and smiled at Ash "No need to worry Ash I will do it alright."

Ash sighed "That's when I worry the most Dawn but I believe in you ok." Dawn nodded and gave Ash a smile and then she turned her head and saw Aipom waiting for her to attack Budew."

"Aipom use Double team and then jump up to use swift to hit Budew ." Aipom then used Double team "Aipom" the Aipoms released Swift towards to Budew. Dawn was smiling that Budew was going to get hit by Swift.

Nando saw swift headed toward to Budew. He calmly commanded Budew. "Budew please use Bullet seed please to counter swift."

"Budewww" Budew fired bullet seed to swift when Bullet seed and swift collided with each other it make a other it make exploded to beautiful dust. But some of the swift hit Budew "Dewww" when budew got hit by Swift and gust hit the field Dawn, Ash, Brock and Nando had to cover their eyes.

When the dust cleared Budew had some scratches and Bruises on her.

Dawn smiled when Swift hit Budew but was surprised as well that Budew is still standing "Alright Aipom we hit Budew but it Doesn't seem Budew is not going to give up yet so use focus punch." Aipom nodded.

Aipom's tail then Glowed she then started running to Budew so she can use focus punch but Dawn then heard Nando "Please Budew, use Mega Drain"

Dawn's Eyes winded before she can tell Aipom to Dodged a Dark green Beam came out of Budew's Bud and it headed straight towards to Aipom. The Green Beam caught Aipom, when Aipom was inside and started to suck her energy. When Aipom's energy was sucked out of her she had a red outline and the Beam Became red as well. The Beam was going back to Budew and it healed Budew.

Dawn was shocked to see that Budew healed "what Budew Healed."

Ash decided to answer her 'Mega Drain takes up nutrients in the Body of the Pokemon and thats why Budew Healed, and Dawn I still believe in you you can do it just Don't give up.

Dawn Nodded from the information and she then heard Nando.

"Budew use Solar-beam Please." Nando commanded softly Budew then Charged up Solar beam.

Dawn then thought "Hmm Solarbeam takes up time and I can hit Budew using Focus punch. Dawn smirked that Budew was going to take a Minuet or so to use solar-beam. She then ordered Aipom

"Aipom try to run and use Focus Punch because SolarBeam takes up time so that you can hit Budew" Dawn commanded.

Aipom followed Dawn's commands and Make her tail glowed to use focus punch. When Aipom was about to use focus Punch Budew was ready to use Solar beam Budew shined its Bud and Dawn saw that and gasped she thought that solar-beam was going to take up some time

Ash was about to tell Dawn to Make Aipom Dodge Solar Beam but it was to late he then heard Nando Commanded Softly to Budew.

"Please fire Solar beam" Nando commanded camly.

"Bud dewww" Budew used solar beam to Aipom. Aipom saw that and she tried to stop running using focus punch but it was to late

When Solar beam hit Aipom she skidded on her backand stopped moving she had swirls on her eyes that she's unable to Battle.

Brock then raised his hands and Announced "Aipom is unable to battle which means Budew wins and the victor is Nando."

Dawn was shocked until she slapped her forehead "of course, Nando used sunny day so that Solarbeam can fire fast."

Dawn the returned Aipom and she sighed but she smiled at Nando and then she looked at Ash and he clapped his Hands " way to go Dawn, your first battle was amazing but you lost but you were ok in your first battle."

Dawn blushed "Thanks Ash" and then she hugged him and he hugged her back.

**Later that night in the Pokemon Center.**

When it was Dark outside Ash got the tracking device out so that Ho-oh could come back to him so that Ho-oh can come back into its Master ball. 20 Min later Ho-oh did came back. Ash returned Ho-oh inside the Master Ball. He then went back inside the Pokemon Center.

He then saw Dawn talking to her Mother so he decided to introduce himself to Dawn's Mother so he got behind Dawn. He poked her on the arm so that she can turned around.

She did turned around and saw Ash smiling at her and she smiled back until she heard Her Mom "Dawn can you introduce to me your friend please."

"Sure thing mom!" Dawn then got Ash's arm and introduced to him to her Mom "Mom this is Ash my friend." Johanna saw her daughter blush when she introduced Ash. She assumed that Dawn likes Ash she then looked at Ash and Smiled at him and said.

"Hello Ash how are are you keeping my daughter safe." Johanna said. Ash nodded "yes Mrs Berlitz I'm keeping "your Daughter safe."

Johanna Nodded but told him "Don't call me Mrs Berlitz Ash it ok that you can call me Johanna if you feel like it."

Ash nodded "sure thing Johanna"

Johanna decided to tell Ash something "So Ash are you going to do the Sinnoh league?" Ash Nodded and decided to surprise her a bit.

"And I'm going to do Pokemon contest as well and go to the Grand festival so I can try to be Top coordinator as well." Johanna was surprised to hear that Ash was going to do Pokemon Contest she then looked at her daughter and said to her.

"Dawn i think you have some competition with Ash here being top coordinator." Dawn Looked at her Mother and smiled.

"Well that would be true mom but maybe he won't beat me in a Contest if we don't face each other in a Contest Maybe, isn't that right Ash."

"Yup!" Ash replied back Johanna Nodded "good!" and then she gave a serious face to Ash and Her Daughter "Good Luck sweetie and Ash remember Keep her safe." Ash nodded and Dawn said "No need to worry mom he will keep me safe." He then heard her mom sighed "that's when I worry the most Dawn goodbye for now."

Dawn said goodbye to her mom "Bye Mom." "Yeah goodbye Johanna see you later." Ash waved her goodbye. Johanna turned off the Moniter and Ash looked at Dawn.

"Your Mom is Nice Dawn." Ash said Dawn nodded "Thanks Ash she is but now, I'm going to our room to do something."

Ash Nodded and he will see her later When he was about to go to His room to follow Dawn to their where Brock and his Pokemon are At their room but Nurse Joy stopped Him. She told Him if he was going to compete the Sinnoh League and Ash nodded. Nurse Joy explained to him he had to sign up so he can go to the Sinnoh League.

So then he gave his Pokedex to Nurse Joy so he can sign up for the Sinnoh League whenever he's Ready when she was done she gave him back his pokedex. But know he wanted to communicate his mom so he can talk to her to give him something nice to wear.

So he decided called his Mom when he saw her on the screen on the communication on the screen and she saw her son and She smiled. "Ash How are you doing having a great time at Sinnoh.

Ash nodded and replied back "yes mom I'm having a great time in Sinnoh, but can you do something for me please?"

Delia Nodded "anything for you sweetie." Ash decided to tell her that he's going to do Contest and Gym Battles still.

So he then decide to tell her he was going to do Pokemon Contests and gym battles "well mom I decided to do Pokemon contest and I'm just wondering if you can make something nice for me to wear in Pokemon Contest please. And don't worry I still do gym battles as well."

He saw her Mom looking at smiling "Sure thing sweetie I make something for you so you can be very Handsome

Ash then told Nurse Joy he wanted to stay with the three Pokemon so Nurse joy agreed that he can stay with the three Pokemon.

Ash is Inside the Recovery room with Buneary, Turtwig and Eevee they were still recovering from the Zangooses Attack but they were Fine they made a Full Recovery but they have to Sleep.

Ash was still awake looking at the Pokemon he looked at Turtwig and Eevee he really wanted to Have Both of them. He already knew Eevee but Didn't know about Turtwig so he decide take out his Pokedex about Turtwig.

"Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon its shell is made out of Earth, and when it Absorbs water it becomes harder."

He wants to have this Turtwig really bad but he then looked at Eevee. May had a Eevee so Ash always wanted an Eevee so he will get that Eevee. But then he turned to Buneary he wondered if Dawn wanted a Buneary she wanted it so badly. but then he heard the door open and Closed he then turned around and saw Dawn.

Manaphy, Brock,Pikachu, Piplup, and Budew were Asleep but Dawn didn't see Ash came Back so she decide to look for Him. When she couldn't find him she decided to go to the recovery room were Eevee, Buneary and Turtwig are at.

When she got there she saw Ash there and she was kind of shocked when she saw him in there. So she decide to go in there. She then Opened the Door and closed. When she did closed the door Ash Turned around to see her there.

So he then decided to Ask her. "Dawn what are you doing here, I thought you were sleeping with the others?"

Dawn then replied Back to Ash to Answer his question "Well you didn't came back to our room so I was just wondering where you are and I looked for you but I find you here with the Pokemon looking after them and your so sweet to look after them."

"Thank Dawn but I just wanted to stay here just in case if they wake up" Ash replied back and turned back looking at the 3 Pokemon. Dawn nodded but now she really wanted to know about May if she's a nice person.

So Dawn replied "Ash can you tell me about May please?" she then saw Ash froze a bit when he heard Dawn said about May.

Ash gave a deep sigh he was about to talk about May so Dawn can know her better. So he then told Dawn "Well I met May at Hoenn, she was just like you she had a Nice Personality and she was Beautiful but at the time she really Didn't like Pokemon at the I told her that Pokemon are awsome so that she can like them and she did she began to Like Pokemon.

So After that she Began to like Contest Because of the Moves and I wasn't Interested until now and she said its Fun so she began to become strong she went to Kanto and Hoenn Pokemon Grand festival I was Proud of her."

Dawn was Hearing what Ash Said and she wanted to hear more and he heard him talking.

"We started to have Feelings for each other I was Dense at Love at First but I began to have feelings for May so we began to date I even told Brock to help me and he did help me so he did help me.

So we began dating for 2 Months we went to Pallet town to got to my House and I told My Mom that Me and May are dating and she was Happy and Congratulate Me and May.

We went in my room to talk but 30 Min later My mom told me to got to Professor Oaks Lab because he was going to give me something when I said goodbye to May I will she her in a bit and I kissed her so I went to Professor Oaks lab and he gave me Budew after that Sceptile told me to go to My house so I went to my House when i got there I went running to My room and saw something terrible." Ash Felt tears Coming out of his eyes .

Dawn then saw Ash tears coming out of his eyes so she told him if he wanted to continue and he nodded. So he told Dawn what Happen.

"I s-saw h-h-her k-kissing her rival Drew" Ash stuttered out He then saw Dawn giving him a Sympathetic look she felt bad for Him but he then wiped his tears out of his eyes.

"I was so sad and Angry i told said what the Hell and they turned around May was So shocked to see me but Drew was Smirking so when she was about to say something I Jumped on Drew and started beating him up but May took me off of him before I can say anything She slapped me" Ash then heard Dawn Gasped.

"I'm so sorry Ash to hear that." Ash shook it and smiled at her. "Don't worry Dawn I'm Fine Know but think I'm Not ready for a Relationship yet." Dawn looked at him and Nodded "I understand Ash, but are you going back to our room so you can sleep/

Ash shook his head and replied Back "Don't worry about me Dawn I will spend the night with them." Dawn nodded and she did something.

She kissed his cheek Ash felt he Blushing when she kissed his Cheek "Goodnight Ash I will see you in the Morning."

Ash Nodded and replied back "Goodnight Dawn!"

Dawn smiled at him and she walked out of the recovery room.

Ash Sighed and he couldn't stop himself but to Blush that Dawn Kissed his cheek but he felt tired so slept on the chair so he can wake up Tomorrow.

**Sorry for the Spelling Mistakes.**

**Wow this almost took me for 2 weeks or 1 week so hope you enjoyed the Chapter and sorry for mistakes in the Chapter and I going to write a Advancshipping story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm Sorry It's just have Been busy and I just i started Reading Naruto Fanfics because they are awesome and The Paring I Like the Most Is Naruto and Hinata, NaruHina so Whoever Likes NaruHina Read Them I love that paring a lot and they deserve to Be together for real in the Anime and Manga so Please tell me what's Going on right Now in Naruto in the Anime please tell me that Naruto is almost ending and that Naruto will be with Hinata Please tell me.**

**And I want more reviews in this story please**

**And sorry if I made any mistakes in this story**

**Now that's over with on the story**

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 am at the Pokémon center. Ash was sleeping in the recovery room in the Pokémon center where he stayed with the three Pokémon that were Injured. But then he felt something trying to wake him up. He felt little bit tired to get but something was trying to wake him up.<p>

So he decided to open his eyes and he saw Eevee looking at him happily "Eveee ve." Eevee began to wag her tail in a happy way that Ash is awake. Ash looked at her and grinned "Hi Eevee, how are you feeling good?" Eevee nodded happily "Eevee ve" Eevee replied back.

Eevee then started to rub Ash's face affectionately and licked his face. Ash smiled, Eevee seem too liked then he had an idea. He took out a Pokeball off of his pocket and looked at Eevee.

Eevee whimpered when she looked at Pokeball with a scared expression and looked at Ash. Ash just smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Eevee do you trust me" he said with a comforting tone. "You can come with me, Dawn, Brock and the Pokémon are coming, and it will be fun if you can travel with us." Ash said.

Eevee was thinking about what Ash said it but she trusted Ash because he saved her from the hoard of Zangoose. She made up her mind, "Eevee ve" Eevee nodded her head and wagged her tail happily. Ash smiled at her but he still held up the Pokeball so that Eevee can get in the Pokeball. Eevee then touched the Pokeball with her paw and she got inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball then shook several times until it stopped. Ash now has an Eevee. Ash Smiled excitedly he then did his pose quietly so he won't wake up Turtwig and Buneary. "Alright I got an Eevee." Ash notice Pikachu wasn't there with him to do a peace sign with him.

**At the Pokémon Center room where Dawn, Brock and the Pokémon are.**

Dawn was in the bathroom changing from her Pajamas into her clothes. She was looking at the window fixing her hair so that Ash, Brock, or the Pokémon won't look at her hair. After all she doesn't want anybody look at her hair when she woke up it would be embarrassing.

Dawn looked at the mirror, she sighed she had a dream last night; it was about her and Ash together. In her dream she was crying about losing a Pokémon contest in the Appeal rounds and she was wearing a Pink dress that had some white around her collar. She was outside on the balcony. She could see the city. But she forgot the name of the city because she's dreaming.

She was crying in the Balcony until she heard something behind her and she turned around whoever it was but it was Ash, he looked very handsome in his Black Tux, he was wearing a greyish vest that's buttoned up, he had a red undershirt under the his vest, he had white gloves on his hands, he also had a Black pants with a white belt around the waist of the pants and a Black hat on his black hair. He looked very handsome.

He then looked at her and she was crying he then started getting worried about her so he hugged her to let her cry but he starting soothing her and telling her that she might win another contest. And told her that she can make it to the Battle round of the contest Maybe. After he explained to her some stuff Dawn thanked Ash but they looked at each other at the eyes they started getting closer to each other's lips and they were about to kiss but her dream changed.

She was in an air balloon with Ash Pikachu Manaphy and two other people were with them but the side of the hot air balloon but there were two Pokémon attacking each other but one looked blue and silver, while the other one looked white and pink. But the two Pokémon were using their attacks make a huge explosion which reached the Hot air balloon and it made them lose their balance but Dawn was about to lose her balance and almost fallen off of the destroyed side of the Balloon which it woke her up from her Dream.

She then got out of the Bathroom she saw Brock, Pikachu Manaphy and Budew awaken. Brock smiled at her when she came out of the Bathroom "Good morning Dawn."

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted her good morning as well as Budew and Manaphy. "Morning Guys." she smiled at them but frowned slightly when she didn't see Ash at his bed. But she assumed that he's with the Pokémon still so she decided to go to the recovery room where Ash is so she left their room but Pikachu Manaphy and Budew followed behind.

When they got there he was an awake so she decides to open the door when they got in they saw Ash looking at a Pokeball but he turned to see who was there. When he saw Dawn, Pikachu, Manaphy and Budew there he smiled. "Morning guys."

"Morning Ash." Dawn said but then she saw Manaphy jumped to Ash so that she can give him a hug and he catches her with his hands. 'Papa." Manaphy chirped Ash smiled and hugged her. Budew then rubbed Ash Leg affectionately.

Ash then put Manaphy down to the floor and he rubbed Budew's Bud "Dew." Dawn smiled along with Pikachu. But Dawn turned her gaze and looked at the beds. She didn't see Eevee there, only Turtwig and Buneary on their separate beds. "Hey Ash where is Eevee?" Pikachu was looking at the bed where Eevee was. He was also confused when he didn't see Eevee.

Ash chuckled then raised his Pokeball "Eevee is now a part of my team." Dawn was surprised that Ash had Eevee in the Pokeball so she decided to congratulate him for having Eevee. "Congrats Ash You Have an Eevee. But what kind of Eeveelution you want to have" Ash was confused at first until he realized something; she was right about which kind of Eeveelution he wanted for his Eevee to evolve into.

He Looked at Dawn "Come to the think of it, you are right Dawn, I don't know what I should Evolve to which Eevee evolution let me think about it alright." Dawn Nodded "Sure thing Ash."

Dawn then saw Buneary getting up from her Bed she then looked around confusingly "Bun bun Buneary." Buneary questioned she then turned where Ash, Dawn and the Pokémon awed. Dawn and Ash was looking at Buneary but Ash saw Dawn taking out a Pokeball. Ash knew that Dawn really wanted Buneary because she always wants a Buneary. When Dawn approached Buneary's bed careful.

Dawn sat down besides Buneary and Buneary was looking at Dawn with careful eyes. Just in case if Dawn attacked her. Dawn then looked at Buneary and talked to Buneary. "So Buneary I'm just wondering if you could travel with me we could have so much fun with each other like I can dress you out, and do contest battles so we can win ribbons so are you up for it?" Buneary was thinking but she saw Dawn with hopeful eyes that she says yes, but she turns her gaze to Pikachu. He saved her from the Zangoose's Attack and he was going to travel with her she couldn't help herself but to Blush and she covered her face with her fur.

When Pikachu saw Buneary covering her face when she was Blushing Pikachu sweat drop "Pika" Pikachu sighed that he had a bad feeling about this. When Dawn saw Buneary Blushing and covered her face with her fur Dawn was looking at Buneary's gaze to and she saw it was Pikachu. So Buneary Likes Pikachu so she decided to tease her a bit. "Aww Buneary you like Pikachu don't you." Buneary glared at Dawn but she saw Dawn laughing lightly but when Dawn saw Buneary's glare she stopped laughing.

But Buneary liked Pikachu after all she couldn't help herself but to Blush and covered her face with her fluffy fur. Dawn just smiled at Buneary so she decied to tell Buneary the same question "so what do you say now Buneary you want to come with us?" Buneary nodded "Buneary bun."

Dawn smiled at Buneary she then took out a Pokeball. Buneary used her paw to get inside the Pokeball when she got in the Pokeball began to shake until it ping. Dawn Smiled when she got a Buneary. She then Put Buneary's Pokeball in her Pocket until a flash come out of her Pokeball and she was shocked to see Buneary out of her Pokeball.

Before anyone can say something Buneary jumped at Pikachu so she can hug him. Pikachu was off guard when Buneary hugged him "Pika" Pikachu Rubbed his head confusingly. Everybody sweat Drop from that scene. Dawn then saw Ash took out another Pokeball. She then looked at Turtwig so she assumed that Ash wanted Turtwig so Dawn was Fine with Ash getting Turtwig.

So Ash threw the Pokeball at Turtwig, when the Pokeball hit Turtwig's head. Turtwig got sucked in the Pokeball the Pokeball then shaked several Minutes until the Pokeball ding. Ash picked up the Pokeball and Looked at it he smiled a bit until he put the Pokeball on his Belt. Before Ash can says anything he heard his stomach rumbling. Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, Manaphy, and Budew where looking at Ash confusingly. Ash sweatdroped and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry guys but I'm starving." Ash said dreamily but he felt Drool coming out of his mouth.

Dawn saw that and giggled that Ash was dreaming about food. But then she saw him regain his composure and he looked at her. "Let's go eat" Ash raised his fist as he left the room to go to the kitchen of the Pokémon center Dawn giggled 'he's cute when he gets Hungry." She then followed Ash with the Pokémon following her to go with Ash to the cafeteria in the Pokémon center

Dawn, Manaphy, Pikachu and Budew were about to go to the cafeteria Dawn saw Ash talking with Nurse Joy she heard him say. "Thanks Nurse Joy for letting us having the Pokémon over. I thought you were not going to like this we did with the Pokémon the Pokémon thanks Nurse Joy." Dawn heard Ash. "Nurse Joy smiled at Ash. "You're welcome Ash but take care of them ok?" Ash nodded and he thanked her.

As he then walked off to Nurse Joy's Desk to the cafeteria but he saw Dawn standing there. "So Dawn you heard me talking to Nurse Joy?" Dawn nodded "Yeah I heard you talking to Nurse Joy" Ash nodded but then he turn his head to the cafeteria because he's very hungry.

Dawn saw Ash's head turning to look at the cafeteria. Dawn just smiled at Him and broke the silence. "Let's go Eat Ash I know you're hungry." Ash smiled and nodded they both went walking to cafeteria to eat breakfast.

**Team Rocket Base.**

Jessie, James and Meowth were going to their bosses' office because he wants to tell them something. But they don't know this day was going to be very different, because it might cost them their jobs.

"I hope there a good reason dat the boss wants us right now?" Meowth said to his teammates. Jessie and James nodded they hope it was something good.

When they opened the door to their bosses' office they saw him and his Persian watching them as they came in. Jessie, James and Meowth saluted to their boss "What you want to see us for boss?"

Giovanni just looked at them and decided to tell them, 'Well it about your job-" but he got interrupted by the trio "wait, we are going to have that promotion Dat you talked about boss"

Giovanni shook his head but he saw Jessie and James about to interrupt him put he put up his hand to silence them and glared at them.

"Well, I'm her to talk about your failures in this organization." The trio looked at him "our failures" the trio said Giovanni nodded "you can't even get that boy's Pikachu and you keep failing and you blast off a lot, well no more this I'm not going to regret what I'm about to do."

Jessie, James and Meowth were horrified what he's going to do "Please Boss don't f-f" but they got interrupted by their boss. "You stupid little whiney morons are fired you get me YOUR FIRED.

They fell on their knees and about to cry but, they heard their boss aid something to Persian that made them hate their ex-boss forever "Persian use Hyper beam to these three buffoons" Persian nodded and formed up a Hyper Beam in his mouth.

Meowth glared at Giovanni until he had an idea, Meowth smirked he had an idea he's going to the twerp to join them and one day when he's going to face Giovanni and that stupid Persian but he's going to tell that plan to his team mates when they get to solid ground after they blast off and land somewhere in Sinnoh.

When the Hyper beam released from Persian's mouth it hit them which caused a huge explosion that make them Blast off but he did hear them saying that they are blasting off again he snorted

"Good riddance." but he noticed Meowth's Smirk but he wasn't worried about that now he's focused on Sinnoh to make a new organization he then chuckled evilly. He's going to send Cassidy and Butch there to catch new Pokémon.

**Hoped that you liked the Chapter and sorry for the Mistakes. But I still want to know if that Naruto is going to be with Hinata in the Anime and Manga**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I'm Back.**

**Well hey Guys its been a while Hasn't it. Yeah Sorry its my fault I've been busy lately so Sorry guys.  
><strong>

**Now on with the Chapter,Oh and I'm sorry if there are any spelling and punctuation, and spelling mistakes sorry about that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn, Ash, and Brock were saying their goodbyes to Nando when they left the Pokemon Center and they need to continue their journey to Jubilife City so that they won't be late for their Pokemon Contest but, Ash was was looking at his Pokeball Proudly.<p>

His Starly evolved when Ash was Battling Nando's Budew it was really a Hard Match but His Starly, and Nando's Budew were a little tired but both of the Pokemon didn't want to give up on their trainers so the next thing that shocked everyone saw Starly and Budew smirked at each other and evolved at the same time.

Ash was exited that his Starly Evolved to a Starivia even Dawn was fascinated to see two Pokemon evolving in front of her. Even Ash's Budew was watching Ash battling Nando's Budew with Manaphy on Brock's and she was also suprised also to see Nando's Budew evole and Starly evolved as well.

When she saw Nando's Budew evolving to a Roselia she was fascinated she wonderd if she could Evolve to a Roselia as well. So got determinded and wanted to work hard so that she can evolve to a Roselia as well.

When the Battle was Over it was Ash who won against Nando's budew, and Nando congratulated Ash for winning but he told them he has to go back to the Pokemon center to heal his Pokemon so Ash decided to heal Starivia as well.

"Wow" Ash Exclaimed "I couldn't Belive that my Starly Evolved to Starivia."

"Well Ash, As much I hate to Interrupt you talking about your Starly evolved Ash, but we have a Schedule to do we have to get to Jubilife City fast so that we can register early so that we can enter in the Pokemon Contest Lets Go" Dawn explained.

Brock nodded his head with as he agreed with Dawn and said " Yeah Dawn's right If, we get there early you both can Practice with your Pokemon to get ready for the Contest."

"Ok lets got Jubilife City fast" Ash cheerfully said as they started walking to their destination, but they didn't know that they will meet someone or something along the way and go with them.

**With The Former Team Rockets.**

"Ugg, I hate that we always have to blast of all the time." Jessie said.

"Yeah me too it's so stressful!" James agreed with Jessie but Meowth Thinking Hard about something, but he heard Jessie said something that made him froze.

"Well I guess we have to quit Team Rocket I always wanted to be a Coordinator," Jessie exclaimed shocking both of her teammates.

"Huh!" Both James and Meowth Looked at her confusingly.

"What did you say Jess, you want to be a Coordinator." James said.

Jessie Nodded but before James Can Say anything Meowth spoke Up, "So after all these years we spent together we are finally going to seperate.

Jessie nodded sadly but James was still shocked to hear this, but before he can say anything Jessie looked at him and sadly said to him "James I know we have to do this but this is for the best of us trio we can't be criminals that long anf if we need to scatter, and do with our normal lives I don't want to be in a Bad Criminal Organization who steals everybody's Pokemon any more, James so do you agree what I have to say".

James sighed sadly "I guess your right Jess I guess we do have to split Up so we can have our normal lives."

Meowth Looked at his teamates sadly that he felt like he's going to cry so he out his hand at the Middle.

Jessie and James looked at Meowth and Put their Hands on top of Meowth Paw.

"Best Friends till the end" They said But then they got in a Hug and cried for a little, but eventually broke the Hug and Jessie gave a Pokeball to Meowth. Mewoth was curious, so he checked the Pokeball out and it was Wobbbufett's Pokeball and Meowth looked at Jessie with his eyebrow raidsed

Jessie begged Meowth "Please Meowth, just give it to one of the twerps please, I would know one of them could make Wobbufett strong if they Trained him."

Meowth nodded as he keep his tears at Bay.

After their last goodbye they splinted up, but they turn their heads and smiled at each other for the last time. In their minds they both said the same thing "Friends till the end, and maybe see each other one day" until they turned their and left to go to their new lives.

Jessie breathed a little as she started walking towards her path and muttered "time for me to shine!"

James walked to his path and was going to his summer Home in Sinnoh but he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer as well.

Meowth was running to Find Ash, Dawn and Brock with Wobbufett's Pokeball at Bay.

"Whenever I find you twerps hope Dat you make me strong and I don't want to Evolve I have a Everstone on me already." Meowth said to himself and Meowth had a a collar but with the Everstone hanging off of it and he started to searching for the twerps.

**Well Thats the end of Chapter 5 Yes I know Its Short Chapter don't Judge Me . And sorry for the Misakes in this Chapter.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6 guys sorry for the wait I'v been Busy Lately.**

* * *

><p>Meowth never felt so much stress and tired in his life except for arguing with his teammates. He Felt so tired that he started losing hope to finding the twerps, because he couldn't find them.<p>

As he got tired, he just sat down to breath to settle down a bit, he looked down at Wobbufett's Pokeball, "well, it's just you and me wobster!" Wobbuffett then came out of his Pokeball.

"Waba waba wabafett?" Meowth just sighed, I agree with you, but if we can't find da twerps we will be lost, and we have to survive ourselves so we just have to keep looking so that we can find them."

But Meowth and Wobbufett didn't know what they are going to find them sooner than later.

**1 hour Later**

"wabba fett wabba."

"sigh, I have to agree with you Wobbufett my feet are tired as well, its been hour and we haven't found da twerps yet, sigh well I guess we both have to sit down." Meowth said as he sat down on grass to take a break from walking to long.

"wabba fet" Wobbufett said as he sat down besides Meowth.

But Meowth and Wobbufett didn't know there was a Beedrill behind them, because they were close to a Beedrill Hive.

"drill" the Bedrills exclaimed Angrily.

"huh, what was dat noise that I heard." Meowth said as he started looking around where he heard that noise.

Wobbufett started looking looking around as well until he saw 6 Beedrills behind Meowth.

"Wabba Wabba Feet" Wobbufett Panicky pointed Behind Meowth.

Meowth understanded what Wobbufett was saying to him.

"So there's something behind me?" Meowth said to Wobbufett.

Wobbufett nodded.

Meowth gulped as he started to tun his head around to see who's behind him, and he saw 6 Beedrills looking at them angrily, Meowth then looked back at Wobbufett and he told one word to him.

"RUNNNN." Mewoth screamed and started running and Wobbufett followed his actions as they started running as fast as they can away from the Beedrills so that they can lose them.

**With Ash **

Ash, Dawn, and the Pokemon where just sitting down waiting for Brock to finish making their meal.

"Man I'm so hungry my stomach is making noises, when is Brock finishing making the food." Ash whined as he rubbed his tummy impaciently. Dawn sighed and said to him.

"When don't you ever get hungry?"

Ash looked at her and said "Good Question, I don't know." which made Dawn sigh again and she heard Brock.

Brock then called out, "Food's ready."

"Finally," Ash raised his arms in the air as he got up to get his food from Brock and Dawn followed behind him to get her food as well.

When everybody finished eating their food Ash was Rubbing his stomach happily when he ate 4 plates of food to satisfy him."Ahh that's much better."

Pikachu besides Ash got his head up and his Ears started to Twitch his ears Ash saw Pikachu's ears twitching and said to his friend.

"Is there something wrong Pikachu?"

"Pikaa" Pikachu said as he heard screaming from someone or something Dawn, Ash, and Brock heard that as well where is that screaming coming from, then they heard the bushes rustling and they saw Meowth and Wobbufett came out of it screaming and they ran towards to Ash and hide behind him and said.

"No time for explanation please SAVE US PLEASE." Meowth said as he yelled the last part at them.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock where confused what Meowth was saying until they heard noises, and saw 6 Bedrills came out of the bushes as well and they looked really pissed.

Ash was confused what Meowht said until he saw the Bedrills he panicked a little but he regain his composure and then he told Pikachu to attack the Bedrlls. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt full power on those Bedrills so that you can drive them off."

Pickachu nodded and charged up his attack" pikaaacuuuuuuu," Pikachu sended a huge thunderbolt to hit the Beedrills, as Pikaachu's Thnderbolt hit the be Bedrills, it started to be so intense for the Beedrills to handle it that they couldn't handle it anymore, and it drove them away.

When the Beedrills were gone, Meowth and Wobbufett both poked their heads out behind Ash if the Bedrills were gone. Indeed they were gone but he then saw the twerps glaring at them that it made Meowth and Wobbufett scared to death, and froze when Ash was looking at both of them Angrily.

"So Meowth, are you here to take our Pokemon again, because if you do I might do the chance right now to blast you off again with your Teammates if they are hiding here whatsoever." Ash said in a cold tone. Truth to be told he was getting tired of trio that have been taking his Pokemon since they met especially taking his Pikachu alot of times.

Brock nodded his head in agreement with Ash.

"Woah woah wait wait you got it all wrong, just please let me explain please I swear dat they aren't here I swear" Meowth said in a scared voice and raised his hands and fell on his knees to beg he didn't wanted to be blasted of again Wobbufett was doing the same thing what Meowth was doing.

Ash sighed and then looked at Meowth, " Fine Explain me Everything that I want to know now."

Meowth nodded his head so he told everything what happened, he told them about the boss telling them that they were failures of Team Rocket, and Couldn't catch Ash's Pikachu or his Pokemon as well so he fired them and Blasted them off.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were listening what Meowth was say until he was finished to say they were shocked, they felt bad for him, and a little bit relief that Team Rocket could leave them alone finally. But Meowth Saw this and said to them, "I wouldn't be happy if I were you because, the boss might send another members of team Rocket getting your Pokemon."

Meowth then heard Ash, "Well I don't care whatever Team Rocket does, we will just be ready for them," Ash said. "Pika cuu Pika," Pikachu said as he agreed with Ash.

Then Ash then had an idea he then looked at Meowth and Wobbuffet and said to both of them, "So Meowth and Wobbuffet, do you want to come with us to our journey because, it will be so it will be so much fun if you two come along, so what do you say?"

Mewoth and Wobufett were looking at Ash as he said that they looked at each other and then they both nodded their heads, that they wanted to join. Ash smiled so he set Budew down besides Manaphy so that he take his Pokeball out to get Meowth as his Pokemon, but when he was about to get his Pokeball out he heard Dawn shouted.

"GO Pokeball!" As she threw the Pokeball it hit Meowth at the head, and Sucked Him inside the Pokeball, when he was inside of the Pokeball it started to vibrate 3 times and it stop then they heard a ping that means that Dawn Got Meowth.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock were looking a Dawn with shocked expressions, she manage to caught Meowth. Dawn then walked to the Pokeball and Picked it up in the air and she shouted, "All right, I got A Meowth!"

And then something unexpected happen Meowth got out of his Pokeball, as he got out of his Pokeball he was kind of angry and glared at Dawn and shouted , "DON'T YOU DARE TO PUT ME IN THAT POKEBALL NEVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Dawn Nodded, and Meowth started to breath in and Out so that he can calm down but he saw Ash throw his Pokeball to Wobufett. Ash Didn't Mind Getting Wobbuffet he was just wondering if he can Make Wobufett good, but he needs help to make Wobbufett good so he will tell Brock Later to help him Train Wobbufett Ash picked Both Manaphy and Budew up but Manaphy was sleeping so he put her on his Arms so that she can be comfortable sleeping, and he picked up Budew as well and put her on his left shoulder since Pikachu occupied the right shoulder and then they walk to start their Journey to Jubilife City.

When they stared walking to Jubilife City Meowth was on Dawn's right shoulder, because it was very comfortable Pikachu was doing the Same thing. He even saw Wobbufett walking besides Ash. Meowth felt like he was part of the twerps Family but, he saw Dawn glancing at Ash many times and it made Mewoth think if Dawn likes Ash she must have feelings for him, he smirked and he hoped Ash could return the feelings as well and be with Dawn sooner or later because May Broke his heart and he didn't want to see the twerp sad, and be with Dawn to be happy.

Meowth was just wondering what Jubilife city will look like, but he will just have to wait to see what the city will look like.

**Well I'm done with this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been thinking about this should I have May to be with Ash again so that she and Dawn can both be with Ash does that sound like a good idea, or not and I started Liking other Naruto Parings and Hey guys I need a Beta to help me with this story, I need someone to help me Please and Who Watches Fairy Tail As well.**

** Well here's Chapter 7**

When they were close to Jubilife city only 1 mile to go, but they've been running to problems lately, they got lost in Bewilder Forest after Piplup wanted a Orange from Aipom when she was in a Tree, but Aipom Stick out her tongue which Caused Piplup go mad attack Aipom which caused a little madness.

Aipom and Piplup started hitting each other with their attacks and Turtwig, Mewoth, Manaphy and Budew told them to stop fighting and it took Ash and Dawn to spretate them and they did stop fighting and they both calmed down.

When Paul came along Ash wanted to battle him, so Paul Agreed to fight him reluctantly and it ended up in tie when Elekid and Chimchar used their powerful attacks at each other which cause them to be both unable to battle and Paul decided to leave early after he returned Elekid in its Pokeball and he still called Ash pathetic.

When Ash heard Paul calling him pathetic Ash gritted his teeth and glared at Paul's back as he was leaving but he felt a tug at his pants and he looked down and saw Manaphy looking up at him worriedly "papa!" Mapahy said as Ash gaze softly and picked her and told her everything will be alright and Manaphy smiled he got on his knees so that Pikachu and Budew can get on his shoulders.

After that he looked back at Brock, Meowth and Dawn and told them lets go and they nodded Ash started waking and they followed him and continue to Junilife city. They walked for 1 hours and they were close to Jubilife city

They saw an open grassy field and they decided to take a break there and they decided to take all their Pokemon out to have fun , but Ash didn't want to take Ho-ho out of its Pokeball because he didn't want nobody to see Ho-oh yet.

Brock was making lunch while the Pokemon were playing around Buneary was with Manaphy,Azumarill Marill, Croagunk and Turtwig who were chilling at a shade of the tree but Buneary looking a Pikachu with blushing cheeks and Hiding her face in her fur and Pikachu who was playing around with Eevee Budew Starly Aipom Chimchar and Bonsly.

When Pikachu did see Buneary looking at him when she was blushing Pikachu was confused why she was hiding her face in her fur but he shrugged it off and continue playing with the other Pokemon.

Ash with Marill who stayed with Ash saw Dawn with Mewoth and Piplup he saw her practicing and he heard Dawn commanded to Piplup "Piplup Spin and use Bubble beam, and then use Peck to peck them. "Piplup Jumped and spin around to use Bubblebeam "Pip lulup" and when he was finished with Bubble beam his beak glowed and popped the Bubble beam.

Piplup landed on the ground and Dawn and Piplup both posed while the Bubble beam that has been popped sparkled around them and Dawn and Mewoth clapped and he said to him "That was great Dawn, you will defiantly win dat Judges scores in the first round of your first Pokemon contest."

Dawn smiled and walked up to Meowth and patted his head and smiled at him "aww thanks Meowth for the compliment." When Piplup saw this he got jealous a little and started fussing "Pip lup piiip" Piplup waved his flippers around angrilly.

Dawn looked back and went to Piplup and patted his head "And thanks to Piplup we will win the first round." Piplup smiled and puffed his chest up "Pip lup pi." Dawn smiled at Piplup's enthusiasm.

She then heard another round of clapping and saw Ash clapping Behind her with Azurill with him "that was great Dawn, you will defiantly do a great job." Dawn blushed a little and smiled at him "Thanks Ash." Ash smiled and then he looked at Azurill.

"You ready Azurill to Practice for the Pokemon contest.?" Azurill nodded happily "rill" Azurill then looked at the field waiting for Ash's orders. Ash then told Azurill "Azurill use Bubble beam, then Ice beam that we have been working on and then pound it to make a mini snow." Azurill then bounced and looked up and then she used Bubble beam "Azu ril ril" afte rshe used the Bubble beam after that she charged up a Ice Beam "Azur illllll" andshe froze it froze the Bubble beam, she then used pound to break all the Bubble beam that were covered in Ice and she got on the ground and smiled at Ash while the Bubble beam cover in ice turned in to snow

Meowth Clapped impressed while Dawn was amazed and saw it was mini snowing and she looked at Ash and said to him in a amazed voice "wow Ash that was amazing what Azurill did." Piplup was amzed too and chirped at Ash that he was amazed to "Pip lu pip." Ash smiled "thanks Dawn for the compliment and you too Meowth and Piplup." Piplup puffed his chest again while Meowth waved him off.

Ash looked down at Azurill and patted her head "you did a great job Azurill you will be strong in no time." Azurill replied happily to Ash's affections to her "Azu rill." Azurill replied happily.

They heard Brock calling them out "Ash, Dawn the lunch is ready." Ash stomach growled and then walked towards Brock to eat while Dawn followed him behind But then Ash felt something bit his head and saw Turtwig biting his head which cause him to run around screaming in pain and told Turtwig "Turtwig that hurts please get off my head please it REALLY HURTS." Ash yelled out Dawn, Piplup, Azurill chuckled and Mewoth was laughing his butt off and Brock was trying to get Ash to stop so he can Turtwig off of his head.

After Brock got Turtwig mouth out of Ash's head they all started eating after that they stopped with their break they continue to go to Jubilife city 1 hour later they got there they were amazed.

"Damn dat city looks great come on twerps lets got." Meowth blurted out at Dawn''s shoulder.

Ash agreed with Meowth "yeah Meowth's lets go, and rent a room in a Pokemon center." they nodded and went to the Pokemon center to check in but Dawn And Ash didn't know that they are going to have rivals during their Pokemon contest but they are going to meet one of their rival when they are starting the Pokemon contest.

**Well that's the end of the chapter and I do need a Beta for this story for real and I hope you enjoyed this chaper and sorry for the Mistakes as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys unfortunately this is not a chapter I really need help with everything like the Romance i think i rushed it between Ash, and Dawn and My writing I Need Help with it.**

**Also I need Someone to help me with this story Please who is good at Romance and spelling as well a also the moves when the trainer tells their pokemon as well as interacting their Pokemon as well, I will need help with that also.**

**And don't worry I'm not finish with this story yet I just need help, and somebody can PM me and I do have another question who's good writer that can maybe try A Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfiction please PM me.**


End file.
